Querido Amor
by Chokehold
Summary: Capitulo final UP.:BellaxEdward:.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Querido Amor**

Chokehold

_Prologo_

* * *

Si para un humano es insoportable cuarenta grados de calor y subiendo más y más, entonces, es verdaderamente imposible que personas tan frías puedan, apenas, acostumbrarse a vivir en aquel lugar 6 meses. Imposible.

California vive de noche, es algo asi como 'las vegas', pero tal vez se diferencia de que no hay demasiados casinos y la gente es un poco más amable y menos farandulera, aparte de ser hipócrita, mentirosa, y tampoco ahí casamientos _express_.

La familia Cullen vivía en California hace exactamente una semana; una semana de dolor, sufrimiento, calor, olores nuevos y personas nuevas. Sangre nueva. Pero el viejo refrán de 'casa nueva, vida nueva', no acentuaba para nada a esta particular ocasión.

Esto era el purgatorio para la familia Cullen.

No solo por soportar el calor

No solo por soportar a la gente… 'nueva'

No solo por empezar una nueva vida.

Si no por que no habían comido hace más de una semana.

Antes, ellos Vivian en él cómodo pueblo de Forks, un lugar frió, cariñoso, un pueblito. Allí todos se conocían, eran amigos, compartían en paz y no ocurría casi nada estrafalario ni escalofriante.

Vivian en paz, en normalidad.

Pero después de llegar una numerosa familia de los suyos, Forks se vio inundada de los _fríos_. Si antes eran pocos, hoy sobresalía su población, y con ellos, los recursos para vivir.

Antes, había en abundancia, osos, pumas, pero con el tiempo, tuvieron que empezar a cazar…conejos. Y ese estilo de vida, era bastante pobre con el que llevaban ya en su vida pasada antes de que llegaran sus invitados **sin invitación**.

Y tuvieron que mudarse, empezar una nueva vida, sobrevivir.

Y no a un lugar tan frió pero calido como el pueblito de Forks

Si no al lugar más inhóspito en el que pudiera vivir uno de su _clase._

California

Hogar del astro rey en su máxima expresión

De las fiestas alocadas

La adrenalina

La locura

La avaricia.

Y un poco más la ciudad del pecado.

-

-

Jasper Hale, Alice y Edward…Cullen, estaban en el _Hall_ del departamento esperando a su 'padre' para ir de… 'excursión'. Hace más de treinta minutos que había llamado, diciendo que estaba en el trafico y seguramente demoraría unos treinta minutos más. Si, genial, una hora sin hacer nada de nada, mirando la gente moverse por el _Hall_ del edificio.

Eso era lo latoso de vivir con tanta gente en un lugar, casi, sobre poblado.

Miraban como salían, entraban, y volvían a salir a la jungla o mejor dicho los principios de la tierra, con el calor que hacia… no era nada de extraño.

Alice ya no aguantaba más, ella nunca se caracterizo por ser una persona tolerable, se paraba de las sillas a cada cuarto de hora, se paseaba y se volvía a sentar, saludaba a los transeúntes y de vez en cuando iba a caminar afuera, pero volvía rápidamente por que el calor la sofocaba.

Jasper no omitía palabra para no perjudicar a los demás

Y Edward… le dolía la cabeza. Escuchando todos los pensamientos de los humanos, de verdad, no era nada grato.

'¡Tengo que llegar antes por que si no mi padre me va a matar…!'

'… creí que la reunión se había cambiado para el martes'

'… ¡Y recién son las ocho de la noche!... Martha me va a degollar al ver que no tengo la cena servida…'

Y seguían los pensamientos, unos más bobos, otros superficiales y otros tantos…anexos.

Sin contar los de Jasper y Alice, que era un dolor mucho más agudo en la cabeza, y obviamente que también 'anexos'. ¿En que podrían estar pensando unos vampiros, con este tipo de calor, enojados, hambrientos y malhumorados?

'… Si Carslile no llega en cinco minutos más, no va a vivir más de cincuenta años…'

'… ahora pasa por _Humberstone_ y luego gira… ¡Rayos, otro trafico más!... ¿donde esta tu sentido de orientación Carslile?, muero de hambre.'

- ¿pueden dejar de pensar...YA? – pregunto Edward, casi sin pronunciar ninguna silaba.

Los dos los miraron sorprendidos por la reacción de su hermano. Pero volvieron a lo que hacían, sin pensar, si es que se puede. Edward se relajo notoriamente. Suspiro.

Edward estaba tan concentrado en oír pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que quedaron solos…con el recepcionista del edificio, quien miraba una pequeña televisión de blanco y negro con sus pies encima de la mesa, riéndose de una antigua comedia de los años noventa, haciendo eco en toda el _hall._

Se sintió un '_tirin_' del ascensor, marcando el número '1' con letras electrónicas rojizas, se abrió despacio y mostró a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, piel nívea que llevaba un vestido bastante veraniego blanco, llevando en sus ojos unos lentes de sol.

¿Para que?, ya casi estaba oscureciendo….

Camino como si danzara, tanto Jasper como Alice y Edward se mostraban extrañados por el caminar de la chica. Y su piel _extrañamente_ blanca al igual que ellos, y su cara, aun que aun tuviese las gafas, le daban una hermosura única…. Idéntica que ellos, casi parecían familia

- ¡Señorita Swan! – Dijo el conserje, parándose del asiento – le ha llegado una carta de Jacob Black – leyó el papel en sus manos – me dijo que se lo entregase de inmediato.

- ¡Claro! – sonrió, caminando hacia él – Hace tiempo que me debía esta carta… ¿a que hora se la a pasado?

- ¿serán sus tres horas? – respondió.

- Gracias, _G.G_.

La señorita Swan tomo el papel en sus manos y se quito las gafas dejándolas encima del mesón, permitiendo mostrar sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, profundos y sinceros, desdoblando el seguro de la carta y sacando el papel que contenía en su interior.

Sintió como tres miradas se dedicaban a contemplarla, subió la vista y pudo mirar a tres jóvenes casi iguales que ella, piel nívea, rasgos finos… pero luego se le callo el papel, Jasper sonrió.

- ¡Jasper Hale! – Grito la chica, luego de echarse a sus brazos de él - ¡No lo puedo creer! – siguió gritando.

* * *

Hola Crespusculianos: Bueno, espero que le den una chance al fic que lo inscribi tan inspirada... si tiene alguna queja, reclamo, sugerencia, tomatazo, haganmelo saber, no lo duden xD. Ojala se atrevan a dejarme un Rewie aun que sea para decir 'Hola' y el primer capitulo ya l oestare poniendo por que esta Listo.

**Choke**hold


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Querido Amor**

Chokehold

_Saludos_

* * *

_- ¡Jasper Hale! – Grito la chica, luego de echarse a sus brazos de él - ¡No lo puedo creer! – siguió gritando._

Jasper correspondió el abrazo y cerro los ojos, al igual que ella.

- ¡Bella, no sabias que estabas viva! – decía contento.

Rompieron el abrazo y dedicaron a mirarse.

- ¡Mírate, no has cambiado casi en nada!, estas igual que hace cien años – sonrió.

Los dos empezaron a reírse y luego se unió Alice. Bella se dio cuenta.

- ¡Hola!, mucho gusto, me llamo Bella Swan – tendió su pálida mano.

Alice sonrió y estrecho la suya con la de Bella.

- Mucho gusto Bella, me llamo Alice, y él – dijo Alice, indicando su dedo índice a Edward – Es mi hermano Edward Cullen.

Bella se soltó de la mano de Alice y luego la tendió a Edward. Este la tomo y la beso con cuidado, tanto Alice como Jasper se quedaron fríos por el comportamiento de su hermano.

- Un gusto – Dijo.

Se soltaron de la mano y se quedaron viendo, examinándose, Jasper noto esto y interrumpió.

- ¿Y adonde te dirigías Bella? – pregunto Jasper.

- Iba de caza, hoy me iba a juntar con unos amigos que hace tiempo no veía. ¿Supongo que tú también vienes no?

- Pues, justamente estábamos esperando a Carslile para que nos llevara al bosque. Pero creo que no sabemos ubicarnos demasiado por ahí.

- ¿te parece si vamos juntos?, les puedo decir a mis amigos que se adelanten y yo guiarlos.

- ¿Cuántos son?

- 4, pero como hoy es viernes, creo que habrá más gente en el bosque.

Alice abrió los ojos.

- ¿hay más de… _nosotros_? – pregunto sorprendida.

- California esta plagado de vampiros Alice – sonrió Bella – la mitad de este edificio es de rasa _Nosferastu_. Muchos prefieren sentir el calor de nuevo que perderlo huyendo de Alaska – miro a Jasper – y hoy casi todos se juntan en **George's Wood**, es donde ahí más osos.

- ¿y no matan gente? – Pregunto, de nuevo sorprendida.

- La verdad es que si, pero California esta tan sobre poblado que los policías no se extrañan encontrar a gente sin sangre, ya es habitual, aun que la mayoría es… 'vegetariana' – rió – e incluso varios de mis amigos prefieren la sangre animal que la del Humano, ya pierde… 'contextura'

- Me estas tomando el pelo – Siguió Alice.

Todos se rieron, pero más que nadie Bella.

- y me gustaría que me acompañaras a Florida… - siguió riendo.

- Bueno Bella, llama a tus amigos, necesitamos una guía como tu.

- ¡Perfecto!, espérenme un momento.

Se alejo un tanto de sus nuevos amigos y saco su móvil, hablo un rato con pocas palabras y luego volvió, se sentaron de nuevo en las sillas y empezaron a interrogar a Bella, pero miraban a _G.G_. con un poco de recelo. Ella sonrió.

- El es un Nosferastu, no se preocupen.

Los tres se sintieron mejor.

- ¿y aquí fue donde fuiste a parar después de la guerra? – pregunto Jasper.

- No, primero estuve viviendo un tiempo en Phoenix, pero era demasiado calmado, nunca me acostumbre, aun que ahí también conocí a más gente de nuestra especie. Luego me vine a vivir con una amiga aquí, en California, se llama Angela, pronto te la presentare – le dijo Alice – también le gusta comprar bastante ropa.

Alice y Bella rieron de nuevo, Jasper bufo y Edward se encontraba ajeno a esto.

- Ahora comparto mi piso junto con ella, trabaja en una revista de moda…siempre me dice su nombre pero nunca lo recuerdo…

Bella se quedo mirando un punto** x** del piso y Jasper chasqueo los dedos.

- ¿de nuevo con tus ausencias Bella? – sonrió.

- Discúlpame Jasper, tu sabes que no lo controlo.

- ¿y en que trabajas tu? – pregunto por primera vez Edward.

- Hago de todo un poco – le explico – ahora estoy en la etapa de 'patinaje artístico', he ganado un par de billetotes pero ya me esta aburriendo, los pies te los deja horribles… pero más que nada escribo anónimamente para un diario, trabajo vía Internet y a veces compongo canciones, sobre todo lo último. Es una forma bastante digna de ganarse la vida. ¿Y ustedes que hacen?

Los tres se quedaron callados, no hacían tantas cosas como ella, o talvez ni siquiera hubiesen intentado en todos estos años. Bella pareció adivinarlo.

- ¿no han hecho nada en siglos y siglos? – Se sorprendió - ¿o me equivoco?

- No, hemos estudiado, nos hacemos pasar por alumnos y…ya.

- ¿Eso?, ¿solo eso? – pregunto un tanto brusca.

- Si bella, solo eso – respondió Jasper un tanto cabreado.

- ¡Por dios Jasper!, ¿Por qué no haces lo que siempre quisiste hacer?, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Si antes no pudiste cumplir tus sueños… ¿quien te detiene ahora?, no puedes tener miedo de que la gente te mire en menos. ¡Tú tienes que mirarlos en menos!

Las palabras de Bella eran bastante duras para cada uno de ellos, sobretodo para Edward, que era el que menos había hecho cosas de los tres.

- Bella, tenemos que tener un bajo perfil, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Al diablo con 'el perfil'! – Estallo – si eres tan cerrado de mente nunca llegaras a ningún lado. – Bella le puso la mano en el hombro de Jasper - ¡Me demore toda mi vida en darme cuenta de este consejo!, espero que tu ni ninguno de ustedes tenga que pasar lo mismo que he tenido que pasar.

- ¿y que clase de vampiro eres exactamente? – pregunto Alice.

- ¿Nosferastu? – Pregunto Edward, y los des se echaron a reír, menos Bella y Jasper.

Cuando vieron que ninguno de los dos se reía pararon, aun que Alice se demoro más en darse cuenta de aquello.

- Si, es lo que soy.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Saludo alegre Carslile – Disculpen la demora

Un buen momento para aparecer y calmar la atmósfera tan pesada de ese momento. Carslile llevaba puesto un traje simple, con pantalones de tela, zapatos lustrados y una camisa blanca, con una corbata negra, tenía una linda sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

- ¡Hola Carslile!, ella es Isabella Swan, una amiga mía de hace tiempo, nos va a llevar al **George's Word** para poder cazar. – le explico Jasper

- Un gusto Isabella – le tendió la mano, aun sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Bella – le corrigió – el gusto es mió.

- Bueno… el volante es todo tuyo.

Jasper ahogo un grito, Bella sonrió, Alice y Edward miraron a Jasper con sorpresa, al igual que Carslile, él miro hacia abajo y negó con la cabeza.

- Te quedaras sin auto Carslile – le reprocho Jasper – mal asunto.

Lo único que se pudo oír después de toda aquella conversación fue la risa cantarina de Bella que inundaba toda la habitación. Jasper tenía razón.

Paso una semana más desde que los Cullen Vivian en California, y no la estaban pasando tan mal como era antes. E incluso, se podría decir que lo pasaban un poco mejor que en Forks.

Alice era feliz con el centro comercial que habría temprano y cerraba bastante tarde, aparte de tener la excusa de 'no tengo ropa para la ocasión', asi que ya era común que tuviese todas las tarjetas de todos los negocios del centro comercial. Hasta podría decirse que en una semana se convirtió en una 'cliente frecuente'.

Jasper encontró a otros amigos aparte de Bella, y casi todas las noches salían a alguna fiesta, ya que eso era lo que sobraba. Incluso llevaba Alice, quien siempre acudía con un vestido diferente para cada celebración.

Carslile pasaba todo el día trabajando en su hospital, de verdad que le apasionaba ese trabajo, era tanto asi, que a veces no llegaba a la casa en dos días, y ya no veía a los chicos, pero tampoco les preocupaba, sabían que Carslile estaba bien haciendo lo que hacia.

Y…Edward era el único que seguía un tanto 'infeliz'. No era por no tener la tarjeta de 'cliente frecuente' de Alice, ni tampoco por no tener los amigos de Jasper, ni tampoco por no tener un trabajo apasionado como el de Carslile.

Simplemente, se sentía solo.

Acompañar a Alice a dar 'una vuelta' al centro comercial no era de su agrado.

Ir a las 'alocadas fiestas' de Jasper tampoco lo era

Y mucho menos le apetecía ir al hospital a ayudar a Carslile con su trabajo. Tampoco era una secretaria.

Pasaba la mayor parte del día en su habitación cerrado, componiendo música o mirando televisión. Si hacia demasiado calor se tomaba una ducha – que era casi cada dos horas – o trataba de dar una vuelta por el parque cercano a su casa.

Y ahora Edward estaba sentado en la pequeña sillita del piano anotando unas pequeñas notas musicales en un papel amarillento, mientras a la vez tecleaba el piano. Se frustraba y tiraba el papel a cualquier parte, y empezaba de nuevo.

Sonó el timbre. '_un descanso'_, pensó él.

Se dirigió a la puerta y en el marco estaba la amiga de Jasper, Bella.

- ¡Hola Edward! – Saludo con euforia la chica - ¿se encontrara Jasper?

- Salio con unos amigos… - le contesto.

- ¿y Alice? – insistió Bella

- Fue de compras con Rose.

Edward salio de la entrada, permitiendo entrar a Bella.

- ¿Y tú?

Eso lo dejo helado, más de lo que estaba, si se puede.

- ¿yo qué? – pregunto incrédulo

- ¿Estas libre o estas haciendo algo… 'importante'? – Dijo, mirando el piano y el desorden alrededor de él.

- Estaba haciendo partituras… - dijo sin demasiado ánimo.

- ¿Puedo escucharlas?

Edward miro a Bella con desaprobación, pero ella insistió, en sus ojos se reflejaba el imploro, aun que no saliera palabra de su boca, Edward no puedo resistirse.

- Toma asiento… - le dijo – donde veas espacio.

Ella camino hacia el gran piano blanco de la sala de estar y se sentó en el suelo, haciendo espacio entre medio de todo el tumulto de papeles que había tirado Edward al suelo. El tomo asiento en la pequeña sillita y toco una suave melodía.

Bella cerro los ojos al tiempo que la melodía sonaba con más fuerza, al principio era aguda, la sentía débil, temblorosa, pero de apoco, fue tomando más fuerza, hasta sentir en sus oídos los fuertes sonidos de las notas más graves.

Edward al tiempo también cerro los ojos, empezó tocar cualquier tecla sin la menor idea de lo que hacia, se sentía relajado, como hace tiempo no se sentía, era una hermosa melodía, era el fruto de haberse inspirado. Talvez Bella aparte de ser una 'roba amigos' era su musa para crear canciones o talvez fuese ese inexplicable 'no-se-que-que-se-yo' que tenía su sonrisa.

Luego, volvió a las notas más agudas, y la melodía se volvió menos intensa que antes, hasta que por fin termino. Edward abrió sus ojos verde jade y contemplo a Bella, que seguía sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, en su boca mantenía una hermosa sonrisa, tal vez todavía imaginaba la melodía en su cabeza, por que dormida no podía estar.

- ¿Bella? – la llamo Edward.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, subió la cabeza y se encontró con los iris verdosos de Edward.

- Es hermosa – logro decir al final - ¿hace cuanto que trabajas en ella?

- La acabo de sacar…

- ¡pero que talento tienes! – le aclamo.

Bella se levanto del piso y se sentó al lado de él, el se corrió un poco haciéndole espacio y ella miro las teclas del piano y luego miro sus manos.

**Edward Pov's**

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – Me pregunto Bella, mirando mis manos y el teclado - ¿Cómo puedes componer algo tan hermoso?.

Me quede callado, no sabia que decir, era una sensación extraña tener a Bella tan cerca de mi, alabándome y preguntándome mis secretos, nadie en la vida había tenido el valor de hacerlo, salvo ella por supuesto.

- No lo sé… - le dije con sinceridad.

Ella me miro a los ojos, me perdí en los suyos.

- ¿Qué te inspira? – me pregunto.

Con miedo, se acerco a mi mano y empezó a pasar sus dedos por toda mi palma, acariciándola, examinándola, como si aquel refrán fuera cierto. _'tengo una carta bajo la manga'_. Me miro de nuevo, desperté del trance.

- Todo…

- ¿Todo? – pregunto de nuevo

- Todo – asentí

- Define 'todo'

- Creo que puedes hacerte la idea.

- Tengo la mía, pero me interesa la tuya.

Dejo de rozar sus dedos en mis manos y miro el piano, rozando cada tecla de su lado.

- el viento, el sol, la lluvia, la adrenalina, Alice, Jasper, Carslile, Esme, la noche, el día, el pasto, la risa, el llanto, mi estado de animo, el agua, la risa de los niños, el llanto de los adultos, la luna…tus ojos…

Ella siguió mirándome, como si nunca hubiese dicho lo último.

- Ya veo… - fue lo único que logro decir.

Quedamos un rato en silencio, pero no me importo, al parecer a ella tampoco por que estaba sumida acariciando las teclas del piano.

- Talvez a mi me inspira más que 'todo' y aun asi no puedo componer algo tan hermoso… como tú.

- ¿Y que tocas?

- No – me negó con la cabeza – yo escribo y canto, a veces me acompaño con la guitarra, ¿pero para que nos mentimos?, el piano es un sonido mucho más fuerte que un guitarra, o eso creo yo.

- No lo sabré si no tocas algo para mi.

Ella salio de su trance y me miro sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo toque algo para ti; seria injusto que tú no hicieras lo mismo. ¿No?

- Lo haré cuando tenga algo verdaderamente bueno que mostrar…

Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio y ella se levanto de la sillita, luego se giro hacia mi.

- ¿te apetece salir?

Una traviesa sonrisa curso su boca.

Yo solamente asentí.

Como esa semana, la siguiente fue igual, e incluso aun mejor. Bella llegaba por las tardes y siempre le daba un pequeño concierto, no solo con obras mías, si no recopilaciones de mis artistas favoritos. Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que ella tan bien los ubicaba e incluso también le gustaban.

Y siempre era lo mismo, llegaba, tocaba mi puerta, se sentaba la lado mió, tocaba, nos parábamos y siempre íbamos a algún lugar diferente.

Y hoy cuando la estuve esperando me di cuenta de que no llego.

Usualmente llegaba a las 4 o 3 de la tarde, y ahora la estaba esperando hasta las 6.

Decidí ir a investigar que estaba pasando, el por que de este cambio repentino, y baje hasta el piso de ella, el octavo, hasta dar con su puerta y toque el timbre. Ella me abrió, sorprendida.

- ¡Edward! – me sonrió, se corrió y yo entre a la casa - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, gracias, ¿tú?.

- Pues, ahora tenia que avanzar con el trabajo, no había tenido tiempo para verte hoy, lo siento por no avisar.

- No te preocupes – le dije.

Me guió hasta su living y me senté en el sillón, en medio había una guitarra y un par de papeles.

- ¿Para quién compones?

- Flyleaf.

- ¿me tiene que sonar su nombre?

- No son demasiado conocidos, pero es unos de mis tantos grupos favoritos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero de nuevo no me importo, espere a que ella tocara algo, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de mi precensia, me miraba de una forma bastante… desorbitada, creo que si pudiese se habría sonrojado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte

- ¿Prometes no reírte y no hablar hasta que salgas de aquí?

- ¿por qué?

- Me desconcentras si me miras

Baje mi vista al suelo y ella suspiro. Empezó a tocar la guitarra lentamente, a veces paraba y volvía a tocar la melodía pero cambiando la parte en la que se había equivocado. Después de 5 minutos, recién pudo lograr sacar el _Intro_, al menos hasta aquí parecía una canción bonita.

Volvió a tocar el _intro_ entero hasta llegar al primer estribillo, tarareando la canción, me descompuse.

- ¿Por qué no la cantas?

Ella dejo de tararear y dejo de tocar la guitarra, para volverse a mi.

- No canto demasiado bien

- No importa

- talvez quedes sin oídos, soy la única que me ha escuchado cantar en vivo.

- ahora seremos dos.

Suspiro de nuevo y tomo otra vez la guitarra, tocando con más firmeza la melodía, llego al estribillo y empezó a cantar.

- **Sometimes I'm a selfish fake, you're always a true friend, I don't deserve you, 'Cause I'm not there for you, please forgive me again** – hizo una pequeña pausa, tocando solo la guitarra; en ningun rato me miro - **I wanna be there for you, someone you can come to, runs deeper than my bones, i wanna be there for you, i wanna be** **there for you**

Dejo de Nuevo de cantar y miro el papel que tenia puesto adelante, guiándose por las notas que estaban anotadas, después siguió cantando.

- **Swirling shades of blue, slow dancing in your eyes, the sun kisses the earth, and I hush my urge to cry – **me miro, y yo le devolve la Mirada, nego con la cabeza y se concentro en el papel - **I wanna be there for you, someone you can come to, runs deeper than my bones, i wanna be there for you, i wanna be there for you.**

Callo de nuevo, e hizo un pequeño solo de guitarra, tan pequeño que casi no se sintió, y retomo de nuevo el canto.

- **'Cause I hear the whispered words, in your masterpiece beautiful, you speak the unspeakable through** – luego de gritar, volvio a cantar, aun más alto - **I love you too. I wanna be there for you, and be someone you can come to, the love runs deeper than my bones, I wanna be there for you**

Paro con unos leves acordes suaves después de toda esa canción y nos miramos, sentí una pequeña electricidad en mi cuerpo.

Le aplaudí levemente, ella sonrió al rato después.

- ¿todavía puedes oírme? – pregunto divertida.

- ¿Qué?

Ella me tiro la guitarra por la cabeza, 'literalmente'.

* * *

Notas Autora:

+ ¡Hey!, no saben lo feliz que me hace que me dejen unos rewies, me dan unas ganotas de ponerle más empeño a esta historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!  
+ Ahora bien, si tienen alguna idea de las canciones que puse, pues la de Edward se '**Crazy ****Beautiful**' de Hanson (Link: _h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / wa t c h ? v b J n e T V v l a L 0_. Junta los espacios) y la de Bella fue '**There For You' **de Flyleaf (Link: _h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v M D J 0 W j p R Q 9 8_)

+ Las preguntas que me formularon en sus rewies las contestare en el tercer capitulo ya que ahora no tengo tiempo y mañana tengo una prueba, aparte de estar enferma, y como la alumna responsable que soy, no e estudiado nada, tampoco creo que valla por lo enferma que estoy, y si no voy, podré contestar todas sus preguntas.

+ También lamento no corresponder tan efusivamente como me han recibido en sus rewie, pero créanme que lo haré. ¡Saludos a todos y espero que les guste este segundo capitulo!

**Choke**hold


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Querido Amor**

Chokehold

_Persona._

* * *

**Bella Pov's**

Ya me estaba acostumbrándome a estar acompañada más de lo normal. Mi vida pasada era bastante solitaria, y hace solo unas semanas era igual. Hablaba con Angela, paseaba por la playa descalza, trataba de inspirarme, volvía a casa, trataba de matar el tiempo y si no iba a la pista de hielo. Aun que de todas formas no ayudaba a despejar mi mente como quería que pasara.

Hasta que llego mi gran amigo Jasper.

Me dio un vuelco en el corazón verlo de nuevo y…vivo, sobre todo lo ultimo. Fuimos al _Kinder garden_ juntos, y desde el día en que nos conocimos, fuimos carne y uña. No nos separábamos, el era mi mejor amigo y con el paso de los años a seguido perdurar en su puesto.

Luego llego Maria… ella y sus amigas, hablaba todo el tiempo de ellas, que eran geniales, y yo nunca lo pude comprender, hasta que la pozoña hizo de lo suyo, y al igual que Jasper, me convertí en un neófito. Me sentí realizada al principio, no solo por todo el poder que conllevaba ser un vampiro, si no por que aparte, podía luchar al lado de mi mejor amigo. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que la conversión no fue grata, y esta vida tampoco. ¿De que te servia vivir toda la vida si en ellas no tenias amor para compartir?. Siempre me sentía sola, aun que trataba de equilibrar mi solitaria vida con las fiestas que mi amiga Angela me invitaba. Pero todo era peor, ver que todos disfrutaban eufóricos de la velada y yo siempre sola en el ultimo rincón de la fiesta con un vaso que no se acercaba a mi boca por nada del mundo, tal vez me hacia sentir que mi presencia aun seguía en aquella fiesta.

Pero… todo cambio.

Después me hice muy amiga de Alice, diosa de las compras y la ansiada tarjeta de crédito, amiga de las 'cliente frecuentes' y de organizar fiestas, y aun que fuese completamente diferente a mi, me encantaba su forma de ser. Llena de energía, de alegría, tanto así, que hasta a sus amigos le daba un poco de la suya. Era tan espontánea, era la mejor persona que había conocido en la vida, después de Jasper obviamente, pero aún así sabia que podía contar con ella para la locura más extravagante que se anunciara por mi cabeza.

Y venia Edward, el más callado de todos los Cullen. El protector, el maduro, el que seguía las reglas al pie de la letra. No me caía mal, para nada, e incluso me resultaba interesante y atrayente conocer el estereotipo de persona como él. Pero él tampoco tenía muchas semejanzas a mi estilo de vida. Era callado, educado, pulido y refinado. Y yo era algo mucho más mínimo comparado con todo lo que era él.

De todas formas, había algo en él que me atraía, y no sabia lo que era, simplemente lo sabia.

Una semana no fue suficiente para conocerlo, si no todo un mes. Era completamente un libro abierto, con paginas que nunca se acaban, y hasta podría decirse que incompleto. A Edward le faltaba un final, y el que tenia, estaba inconcluso. Yo pretendía dárselo.

Hoy paso a buscarme como todos los días, con ese aroma embriagador y su voz enterciopelada que tanto me encantaba. Me seducía.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – Me pregunto, entrando a mi habitación, que para él ya era bastante conocida.

- Elige tú – le exigí.

- No conozco nada de acá, por eso salgo con tigo.

No se por que, pero me sentí bastante mal por su respuesta. ¿Era verdad?

- pero… hemos estado saliendo por todo un mes, te he llevado a varios lugares, ¿no quieres ir a ninguno de ellos?, alguno tendrá que haberte gustado…

- Si, varios – me explico – pero este lugar es tan grande que debe haber más lugares… que no hemos visitado.

Nos quedamos callados los dos, el me miraba y yo pensaba a donde llevarlo, ya no quedaban demasiadas cartas encima de la mesa. Él seguía mirándome, cosa que me incomodaba de sobremanera.

- vamonos – le dije, y me levante de la cama, saque una pequeña chaleca por si se nos asi demasiado tarde y el solo me seguía.

Salimos del edificio y fuimos al centro comercial, Edward puso mala cara y seguimos caminando hasta la playa, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Cuando pasamos la playa el recién se digno hablar.

- ¿Dónde me llevas?

- Yo no te llevo; el viento me lleva y lo sigo.

- ¿También tengo que seguirlo?

Me encogí de hombros

- Si tú quieres seguirlo…

No se detuvo y seguimos caminando.

Solo bastaron cinco minutos hasta que pare, el se detuvo al lado mió. Me miro y yo seguía con la mirada puesta en el camino. El viento no soplaba ya en esa dirección, se hacia tarde y el clima estaba más humado, lo podía sentir en cada espora de mi piel.

- ¿Te apetece descansar un rato aquí? – le pregunte, en mitad de la carretera.

- Eres la loca más demente que jamás haya conocido…

- Y no vas a conocer nunca más en la vida a alguien como yo.

Salimos de la carretera y nos sentamos en el pasto, frente a la costanera, mirando lo hermoso del crepúsculo. Estar con Edward era mucho mejor que cualquier fiesta alocada que haya tenido en toda mi vida. Él me daba paz y armonía, cosa que nadie jamás pudo darme.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – me pregunto.

- Nací la primavera de 1803 – le sonreí – has el calculo.

- ¿En donde?

- Ese es el misterio, ya no me acuerdo, ¿sabes?, he estado haciendo tantas, pero tantas cosas que me he olvidado incluso del lugar en donde nací. ¿Extraño no?

- Bastante – aporto Edward.

Nos quedamos otra vez en silencio, creo que una de las cosas que más disfrutaba con Edward era aquel silencio, tan embriagador, como su aroma.

- Te has hecho muy amiga de Alice – Observo.

- Pues, en una vida donde has conocido tantos hombres, me hacia falta una amiga, una amiga como Alice. Tengo muchas si a eso se refiere, 'amigas', pero como Alice… - hice una pequeña pausa – Hay y solo habrá una Alice en este mundo.

- ¿Tienes demasiada confianza en ella?

- Con lo poco y nada que nos conocemos, si.

- ¿Eres de las personas que creen en el primer sujeto que se les aparece?

- Si a eso te refieres en como he conocido a todos mis amigos, si. – Edward iba abrir la boca de nuevo pero yo lo contrarreste – Asi te conocí, Edward.

Se quedo callado, otra vez.

- Supongo que tú eres todo lo contrario a mí – Le dije.

- Si fuese ese el caso, no estaría aquí ahora, en este momento, contigo, me caerías mal por no tener ninguna afinidad conmigo, seria lo más lógico.

- Lógico – Repetí, meditándolo

- Pero sin embargo, los dos estamos aquí, y somos completamente diferentes.

Edward poso su mirada verdosa en mi, me estremecí, parecía que pudiera sacar cada una de mis capas y atravesarme el corazón. Tan solo con su mirada. Su inhumana mirada.

- Los polos opuestos se atraen. – Dijo, pero más que una afirmación parecía una pregunta.

- Supongo – le conteste.

Volvió su vista al mar al mismo tiempo que yo. Ya no había rastro del sol, pero el cielo seguía iluminado con tonos anaranjados y amarillentos. Era algo que amaba de California, el sol, siempre en su máximo esplendor a la hora del atardecer, tan grande y tan poderoso, tan embriagador, era bastante reconfortante a la hora que no hallas ninguna solución. Aun que un poderoso enemigo para cada uno de nuestra especia, sobre todo a mediodía.

- ¿Me trajiste aquí por la puesta de sol? – Me pregunto Edward

- No lo sé – le dije con certeza – creo que sí, pero ya te lo dije, solo seguía el viento. El me guiaba a mí, y tu me seguías.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Paso bastante tiempo en el que me puse a pensar en el cambio dramático que había hecho mi vida. Hace un mes yo no estaría en la playa, si no en alguna fiesta _vampiresca_ junto con todas mis amigas de parranda, escuchando música bastante fuerte y todos _comiéndose_ a todos. Algo demasiado eufórico para mi gusto pero aun asi me gustaba.

Pero ahora, estaba sentada en la arena, en plena noche, con las estrellas relucientes y la lado mió, el ser más hermoso del planeta; el ser al cual yo consideraba el más hermoso del planeta, el amigo de mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen.

¡Oh Dios!, me había convertido completamente en su estereotipo.

Y lo peor de todo es que me gustaba.

Talvez era medianoche, talvez las cinco de la madrugada, talvez solo las nueve de la noche, pero la hora no me importaba, me importaba pasar un rato agradable con él, con él todo parecía que era menos, y todo lo que hacíamos juntos, era tan poderoso y único, como cualquier vida pasada que yo hubiese elegido.

- Cuéntame algo de tu vida – Le pedí.

El pareció despertar de un sueño relajante por su mirada encima de la mía. Espontánea, electrizarte, tan hermosa pero escondiéndome algo, lo sabia.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – Me contesto después de un rato.

- Lo que tú quieras…

Se acostó encima de la arena y se puso al lado mió, no me molesto en absoluto su reacción, le daba más ambiente al 'ambiente' de lo que ya estaba 'dulce'.

- Me gusta componer música…

Lo interrumpí

- Algo que no sepa ya, Edward – Bufé molesta.

- ¿Y que no sabes de mi?

- Si eres feliz…

El no me contesto, y parecía no querer contestarme, talvez por el simple hecho que no lo era, que era infeliz, pero me equivoque rotundamente.

- En todos estos años, no he podido encontrar a una persona que me preguntara eso – Me dijo – y tu lo primero que quieres conocer de un completo desconocido es saber si es feliz, ante que sus gusto, su edad, su… 'todo', y aun aunque te contestase, sé que seguirás haciendo preguntas ridículas, pero lo más extraño que no me importa.

Callo y lo único que podía sentir era la brisa marina alborotando mi cabello, expandiendo su olor por todo el viento, mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar la respuesta de Edward.

- No soy feliz – Dijo por fin.

Seguí tensa ante lo que me había dicho, también pensaba que no lo era, pero no sabia que me diría todo esto como si fuéramos íntimos amigos; yo no sabía lo que yo era de él. Tampoco quería saberlo, era una completa cobarde, siempre me sentí cobarde frente a él y su mirada.

- Tal vez no lo eres por que no has intentado ser feliz alguna vez…

Fue lo único que pude lograr que saliera de mi boca, el me miro de inmediato clavándome su profunda mirada, me estremecí de nuevo.

- o talvez, simplemente no sabes lo que es la felicidad, no sabes lo que uno siente cuando es feliz. – le sonreí como boba - ¿no te acuerdas de nada alegre en tu vida humana?.

Negó con la cabeza

- No es que no me acuerde, ese es el problema, me acuerdo lo feliz que era siendo humano y lo infeliz que soy siendo…_esto_. Es difícil olvidarlo y aceptarlo.

- Espero que nunca hallas pensado en asesinarte – pensé en voz alta.

Edward se rió melodiosamente.

- ¿si lo hiciera que harías? – me pregunto alegre.

- Me iría contigo a la tumba – dije mirando el mar.

La risa de Edward paro y de nuevo solo escuche la brisa del mar, no estaba relajada como hace un rato, después me di cuenta de lo ultimo que había dicho y con la seguridad con lo que lo había nombrado.

- ¿De verdad? – Me pregunto él sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no? – Me pregunte más a mi misma que responderle – Ya he vivido bastante, y un año más, un año menos… es como contar los días, como los hacen los humanos, y yo creo que tampoco he conocido a… 'persona' más interesante que tú.

Lo mire y él hacia lo mismo. Parece que creyó que le estaba mintiendo, que todo esto era una mentira, que nadie se mataría por él, que nadie se retorcería con dolor por le hecho que él no este con vida. Se equivocaba rotundamente.

Por que yo seria esa persona.

-

-

Estaba acostada en mi cama y no quería salir. Aun que no pudiera dormir eso no me importaba, hace ya varios años que no me importa, ahora más que nunca me importaba lo que decía mi corazón.

Jacob Black.

Leí de nuevo su carta para ver si por décima vez me equivocaba, tal vez en vez de 'la tercera es la vencida' seria 'la décima es la vencida'. No podía haber otra solución más lógica que esa. Leí mal, leí mal, resonaba en mi cabeza.

_Querida Bella:_

_De nada me sirve escribirte lo que soy, por que sé que tu lo sabes… 'mi pequeño secreto'. Y también sé que no has olvidado nada de lo que paso entre nosotros, por que si es así, yo no lo he olvidado. Me gustaría pedirte disculpas, pero la verdad es que no se de qué, por que por más que le doy vueltas al asunto, ni tu ni yo tenemos la culpa de este amor. Tampoco se como explicarte, lo que escribiré ahora, pero sé que de todas maneras me vas a entender._

_Al principio pensé que esto era un capricho, un amor de verano, como lo solías llamar tú. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que por lo menos yo estaba equivocado. Para mi esto no es un capricho, ni tampoco fue un amor de verano. Estoy completamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti Bella, y la verdad es que no sé si tu también lo estas, pero algo en mi siempre me afirma que asi es, es por eso que he podido escribirte esta carta._

_Y, después de haber analizado todo esto, me he dado cuenta que no quiero vivir sin ti, no me atrevo a vivir sin tu amor, es por eso que he decidido a renunciar todo lo que soy por estar a tu lado, por tener aquí y no perderte jamás… pero, tu tendrías que hacer lo mismo, renunciar a todo y entregarte a este amor._

_Si no te crees lo bastante fuerte como para asumir tanta responsabilidad, no me pidas que lo entienda, por favor. Pero si es así, te pido que me llames o me contactes cuanto antes, tú sabes como encontrarme Bella, eres inteligente._

_Sin más que decirte, me despido y te pido que por favor pienses en todo esto con seriedad, como yo lo he tomado, tan bien espero que tu lo hagas. Te prometo que nunca te fallare y mis ojos solo estarán para ti._

_Jacob Black _

Tal vez podría mejorar su redacción, por que me costo demasiado entender su letra tiritona. Pero eso, en esto momento, no importaba nada.

¿Por qué Jacob tenia que ser tan injusto conmigo?, ¿es que no lo entendía?, por más que yo fuese una vampiro y él un licántropo, nunca funcionaria nuestro amor. **No** por que no lo quiera, **no** por que no lo amara, si no que nos perseguirían hasta el final, e incluso esta nuestras tumbas, después de la muerte si es posible.

Pero sé que el se entregaría por completo a nuestro amor, lo sé, no me cabe duda. Pero aun asi, yo sé que lo pondría en un grave peligro, al igual que el a mi, y por más que quisiera buscarle alguna explicación lógica a no era más que nada eso. O no quería pasar los últimos años de mi vida escondiéndome de licántropos y vampiros, buscando por todo el mundo nuestros cuerpos.

¿y si tuviésemos hijos?, ¿Qué posible futuro tendrían estos?, ¿seriamos capaz que sobrevivieran en una vida alocada y emigrante?. No.

Pero, aparte de todo ese bullicio en mi cabeza, aparte de todas esas voces hablándome, había una que desentonaba en todo ese alboroto.

Edward Cullen.

¿Qué hacia él en un momento como este en mi cabeza?, ¿Por qué no paraba de pensar en él?, ¿Por qué no podía entregarme a la idea de no volverle a ver?, ¿Por qué…?

Mientras leía su carta, me acordaba de Edward, me acordaba de la playa, me acordaba de los pequeños pero importantes que fueron nuestro momentos.

Y no encontraba ninguna lógica a mi teoría.

Angela llego a casa pasada la medianoche, mejor dicho, bien entrada la noche, parecía feliz.

- ¡Bella, te perdiste la fiestota de tu vida! – exclamaba alegre.

- No sabia que había una… - le dije, aun que Angela hablo toda la semana de aquella fiesta.

- ¿No te conté? – me pregunto, negué con la cabeza – Bueno… ¡Pero de todas formas te la perdiste!, estaba los Cullen: Alice y Jasper… y después…

Se quedo callada, toda la alegría se devolvió a su corazón y en el trayecto se esfumo, levante una ceja.

- ¿Y después…?

- Apareció Jake con su banda de licántropos… pensando que tu acudías a esas fiestas, por suerte no llegaste...

Si tuviese corazón, hubiera acelerado el paso.

- ¿qué…p-so? – logre decir, nerviosa.

- Conocieron a los Cullen de la forma menos pacifica posible existente en este pequeño planeta.

¿Se me olvido decir que Angela exagera enormemente las cosas?

- ¿Pelearon?

- Bella, esa palabra es muy poco para describir lo que hicieron… casi se matan unos con otros, pero los que más pelearon fueron Edwin con Jake…

- ¿por qué?

- ¡Bah!, pensé que eras inteligente: por ti cabeza loca…

Me quede helada.

- Y Jake antes de irse me dijo que te digiera qué…. – hizo una pausa – Algo de una 'respuesta'

- ¿Qué le digiera cuanto antes la 'respuesta'? – pregunte tan rápido que me enrede la lengua

- Eso mismo – me dijo Angela – Pero bueno, estoy un poco agotada y necesito sentarme en algún lugar, los pies me matan… ¡Bella!, ¿Cómo pudiste perderte esa fiesta?...

Y Angela seguía hablando y parloteando de lo entretenida que estaba la velada, y si no salía pronto de esas cuatros paredes, seguiría todas las noche. De verdad que a veces extrañaba la anatomía del humano: SI Angela lo fuese, ahora estaría tan cansada para hablar que iría directo a la cama y me libraría de todo los lujos y detalles que ella había guardado para mi.

- ¡Angela! – la interrumpí, algo bastante imposible, ella me miro – Voy a ver como esta Edward…

- Eso estaría bastante bien – Me apoyo – El labio le quedo bastante feo.

¡Por dios!, me despedí rápidamente de Angela y me fui directo al _Penth Hause_ de los Cullen, ni siquiera pedí el ascensor, Dios (o que quiera que sea) me dio dios ágiles piernas que apenas tocaron las escaleras de salida de emergencias.

Y en un segundo – o la mitad de uno – ya estaba afrente tocando la puerta de ellos.

Se demoraron un poco en abrir, talvez era demasiada la espera para mi, pero el que giro la manilla y me vio fue Jasper.

- Hola Bella – Me saludo - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Su voz era calmada y pausada, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada y no hubieran llegado de una fiesta alocada y gritona, me sentí relajada, pero claro, estaba hablando con Jasper, el todo lo ponía demasiado fácil.

- Quería saber si Edward se encontraba disponible… - baje la cabeza.

Jasper dudo un poco, yo imploraba que me dejara entrar.

- Pasa – me dijo al cabo de un rato – Esta en su habitación…

- Gracias – le dije entrando a la casa de los Cullen.

El desapareció detrás de mi, estaba todo oscuro, pero no me importo; ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas… y desventajas. Veía todo con tal claridad como si cada luz de la casa estuviese prendida alumbrando el camino hacia la pieza de Edward. Di con su puerta y espere un instante.

Lentamente subí mi mano, aun que no se para que lo hacia, puede que por cortesía, por qué sé que el sentía mi presencia detrás de aquella puerta, de todas maneras igual la golpe.

No recibí ninguna respuesta.

'fuerza bruta' – pensé.

Gire la manilla y abrí la puerta lentamente, todo parecía estar en calma. La pieza de Edward tenía ese demoníaco olor, al igual que él, pero para mí ya se había convertido en una droga. Abrí la puerta completamente y lo único que pude ver es la luz que se filtraba por la cortina azulina.

- ¿Edward? – lo llame.

Camine dos pasos más y cerré la puerta. Me di vuelta…

Y ante mi, habían un par de iris que me miraban fríamente. Era Edward.

Con el labio ensangrentado y sus ropas con tierra y desgarradas, me miraba horriblemente feo. Sabia que tenia la culpa de aquello, lo sabia, y me sentía bastante culpable por el estado en que se encontraba Edward, y me dolía aun más como me miraba.

- Edward – Repetí con lastima, sin querer.

Una de mis manos toco su fría mejilla, el seguía mirándome, después me di cuenta de que mi mano estaba temblando, pero Edward seguía mirándome asi.

- ¿Por qué…? – Fue lo único que pude decir.

Mi otra mano que también estaba temblando, tomo la otra mejilla de Edward con cuidado, el se sorprendió un poco.

- ¡Diablos Edward!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Intente decir, pero se me quebró las voz dos veces - ¿En que estabas pensando?

- En ti… -

Si antes me sentía culpable ahora me sentía peor.

**End Bella Pov's**

**-**

**Edward Pov's**

Parece que a Bella no le gusto demasiado mi contestación, pero solo puedo suspirar y quitar sus frías manos de mi mejillas.

- ¿tienes un botiquín de emergencia? – Me pregunto, tomándome de la mano.

- En el baño… - le dije sin demasiada importancia, no quería que hiciera lo que sabia que iba a ser.

Me sentó en el sofá y me dijo que la esperara, luego fue al baño y no se demoro más de dos segundos y ya estaba saliendo, parece que no le costo demasiado encontrar el botiquín.

Se arrodillo afrente mió y dejo el botiquín al lado suyo, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y la movió con delicadeza, se fijo más que nada en mi labio inflamado y negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Abrió el botiquín y empezó a buscar algún algodón o algo por el estilo, no pude ver bien.

- Puede que te duela un poco – Me advirtió.

Luego unto una pomada en un algodón y con suma delicadeza poso el algodón en la punta de mis labios, mirándome, tomando de nuevo mi cara en sus manos.

- No se por que los hombres creen que golpeándose solucionan todo – me dijo después.

Yo sonreí, pero me dolió un poco, después ella se rió.

- Trata de no mover la zona de tus labios, te va a doler más, y si haces reposo, mañana estará menos inflamado.

- Hmp… - fue todo lo que dije.

Dejo de untar la pomada y coloco un _no-se-que_ en un extremo de mis labios, seguramente la parte mas afectada, luego me di cuenta de que algo la afligía, en su mirada no se mostraba esa luz que siempre destilaba en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunte.

Ella me miro con cara de asustada poco disimulada.

- ¿de que hablas? – Me contesto

- Algo te pasa…

- Deberías de descansar, ya imaginas cosas –Me dijo con una sonrisa fingida, y no me miro mas a los ojos

Fijo de nuevo su vista en mi labio, pero no lo soporte y la obligue a que me mirara levantadola del mentón. Ella se sorprendió por mi reacción pero a mi me dio lo mismo.

- No me mientas Bella – Le advertí.

- No te estoy mintiendo Edward – me repuso insegura, ni en mil años le creería – Solo estoy emitiendo la verdad.

Se soltó de mi agarre y guardo las cosas en el botiquín, se paro. Luego todo fue claro.

- ¿Tiene que ver en todo esto Jacob Black, el licántropo? – le pregunte.

Ella se detuvo en el umbral de mi cuarto de baño. Bingo.

Dejo el botiquín en encima del lavabo y luego se giro a mi, se arrodillo de nuevo como hace un rato estaba y me miro con profunda nostalgia.

- ¿Te importaría – me dijo, con duda – que me pase unos días…por ahí?

- Si – le conteste seco.

Ella negó con la cabeza

- ¿Y dos días? – me pregunto con una leve sonrisa

- Si – le volví a contestar

- ¿Una noche?

Esta vez simplemente la mire

- Necesito hablar con él Edward – se rindió.

- ¿y son necesarios 'unos días' para hablar con el perrito?

Se estremeció

- No… - me dijo triste – pero si lleva 'días' despedirse de Jake… sin salir ilesa.

Talvez… eso tenía lógica. Suspire y ella formo una sonrisa bastante sincera.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ ¡Discúlpenme por la tardanza!, e tenido un par de pruebas y mañana tengo otra, pero creo que para el fin de semana tendrá su cuarto capitulo.

+ Pues bien, aquí les deje, creo yo, que bastante claro de cómo se conocieron Bella y Jasper. Y de apoco Bella se va acerando a Edward. ¡De verdad que espero que les allá gustado este capitulo!, que para mi sorpresa, salio un poquitin largo n…n.

+ Y ahora, lo importante:

**Diannita Cullen**

**Dark Cullen**

**MiitzukoO-chan**

**LOYDA ASTRID**

**S.S.-s.Lover**

**Christti**

**nonblondes**

**Mai Cullen**

**Amelie Swan**

**Hime-chan**

¡Muchas gracias por sus rewies!

Me suben de verdad el animo.

**Choke**Hold


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Querido Amor**

Chokehold

_Semanas_

* * *

Edward acepto el trato, pero solo dejo que Bella se fuese tres días, si se demoraba más, saldría a buscarla. Y ya estaba advertida con lujos y detalles de lo que haría Edward **Si** ella no obedecía su promesa.

El primer día, Edward hizo lo mismo que su _ex_ – vida cotidiana. Escuchaba música, componía música, hablaba con Alice pocos ratos al igual que con Jasper, y una que otra vez miraba a Carslile en su habitación 'descansando', y una que otra vez, cruzo alguna palabra con Esme, que ahora se encontraba cambiando de lugar todas las cosas de la casa.

Pero para el segundo día ya estaba aburrido.

Talvez se le pasara aun más lento el tiempo por el hecho de que no podía dormir. Pero no era eso, por que si fuera el tiempo, ¿Por qué cuando estaba con Bella ni siquiera sentía los días?, ¿ella era la diosa de su tiempo?.

Y el tercer día, fue peor.

Edward siempre creyó que Bella podría haber llegado ya pero no lo había saludado. O que podría llegar en el segundo día y no se demoraría tanto en despedir a su 'amigo', pero tan solo pensar en que estaría cerca de él, su sangre hervía de rabia, cerraba los ojos y bufaba molesto por el tipo de atención que Bella le entramaba a su amigo licántropo.

Y el cuarto día…

…Bella no dio señales de vida.

Y a primera hora de la mañana, fue al piso que ella compartía con su amiga… Angela. Toco la puerta pero nadie le contesto. ¿Angela también se había marchado?, toco de nuevo la puerta, esta vez Angela se digno a abrirle.

- ¿Edward? – Saludo 'alegre' Angela al extraño conocido.

- Hola – saludo frió - ¿Estará Bella en casa?

Angela negó feliz la cabeza, Edward bufo.

- Bella salio esta mañana temprano, estaba destrozada, creo saber por qué… - le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, hablando más para si que contestándole a Edward – Ella me dijo que no te digiera, pero creo que, tu más que nadie también lo tiene que saber…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Toma – le dio un papel arrugado y destrozado – Talvez eso te aclare las dudas, no busques a Bella por dos semanas, si te ha dicho 'tres días', son dos semanas… hablando vocablo 'Swan'… Adiós y suerte.

Y cerró la puerta en la cara de Edward.

El camino hasta las escaleras y se sentó, abrió el papel que estaba arrugado en su mano y se dispuso a leer.

_Angela:_

_Discúlpame por no haber llegado a la fecha que te dije, pero esto me lleva más tiempo del que ya he planeado. Todavía no encuentro a Jake, y créeme que lo he buscado por todos los lados, fue tanto asi, que fui a Phoenix haber si algunos de sus amigos me decía donde encontrarlo, pero nadie sabia su paradero. _

_Si Edward llega a preguntarte por mi, dile que de verdad lo lamento por no estar presente en la fecha acordad__a, pero en cuanto lo encuentre hablare con él… bueno, tratare de encontrar primero a Jacob, si no lo encuentro, y me demoro demasiado (aun que no creo más que dos semanas), volveré a California._

_Lo siento demasiado Angela, de verdad, ya se me hace extraño estar persiguiendo las pistas de Jacob, e incluso me da miedo: cada vez me lleva más a lo frió, lo último que me han dicho de su paradero es que se encontraba en La Push. ¿Sabes cuanto he tenido que recorrer?. Los pies me matan._

_Mantendré__ contacto contigo, no me preguntes como, pero lo haré. _

_Te quiere mucho tu amiga_

_Bella Swan_

_P.D: Estoy dudando sobre mi respuesta. ¿Crees que es la más correcta? _

Edward leyó y releyó la carta por segunda vez y recién pareció procesar la información la tercera vez que ojeo la carta. Bella tenía una caligrafía bastante excelente como para no entender su contenido. Pero era simplemente por que no entendía lo que pasaba, todo era demasiado confuso, era como leer la carta sin decir nada en concreto….

'_Estoy dudando sobre mi respuesta…'_

¿Qué respuesta? Supuestamente Bella le había jurado que la intención de ir a ver al licántropo era despedirse de su mejor amigo por el hecho de lo que son. No dar ninguna respuesta, eso era estupido, o quizás Edward era el estupido por haberle creído…lo que ella se refería en realidad entre líneas.

Y ante sus ojos estaba la respuesta.

Bella había huido con Jacob Black, para siempre.

'…_ya se me hace extraño estar persiguiendo las pistas de Jacob, e incluso me da miedo: cada vez me lleva más a lo frió…'_

¡Como diablos podía caer tan bajo!, ¿Cómo podía ser tan estupido?, ¡La misma carta lo decía! **'… e incluso me da miedo…**' ¡Claro que le iba a dar miedo!, toda la vida la iban a perseguir por ser novia…de ese…de esa _cosa_. Pero sobre todo, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de mentirle tan cruelmente?

Aun que ya nada de eso importaba, ¿de verdad Edward pensaba que tenia alguna 'relación especial' con Bella, tanto asi, para confiarle su amor por Jacob Black y contarles sus planes del futuro junto con él?, lo más fácil seria ocultárselo y mentirle.

Edward arrugo la carta en su mano y la boto, con toda la impotencia que tenia en su cabeza, solo eso pudo hacer, no podía odiar a Bella Swan, no podía.

- Maldición – Se reclamo – Idiota, no puedo ser más fenómeno de lo que ya soy…

Hace dos días que no se había sentado, y aun que fuese imposible estar cansada, su cuerpo le reclamaba un poco de su alimento. Con urgencia.

El problema era de donde sacarlo, estaba bastante perdida como para saber donde encontrar algo del que comer, y si no lo hacia pronto, se descontrolaría y… no quería que pasara eso, con todas sus fuerzas, pero de apoco se estaban acabando sus ya ultimas reservas como para poder aguantar un día más de viaje.

Odiaba el frió, el gustaba el sol abrasador que le quemara la piel, y trataba por todos los medios de no salir de su ambiente, aun que esta vez se le hacia imposible.

Ahora más que nunca se cuestionaba si lo que hacia era por su felicidad o por ser masoquista, y a cada paso que daba, se acercaba más a la segunda opción.

- Jacob – Susurraba lentamente, pensando inútilmente que talvez podría encontrar a su amigo.

Pero él nunca respondía.

¿Se había cansado ya de esperarla y…_se fue_?

No, Jacob no se iba sin dar la última pelea, de eso estaba segura.

- ¿Bella? – se escucho detrás de ella.

Bella, nerviosa, sedienta y temblorosa se dio vuelta para ver a un joven grande, fuerte, moreno que le sonreía.

- Jake…

- Te demoraste un poco en encontrarme, ¿hm? – saludo Black.

- Jacob, yo…

- ¿Tienes hambre verdad? – Sonrió.

Bella se sobresalto y Jacob agrando su sonrisa.

- Toma

Jacob avanzo un poco más a Bella y el entrego una bolsa, Bella sentía su olor, era sangre, seguramente de un hospital, y de muy buena calidad, miro a Jake sorprendida, el se encogió de hombros y la miro a los ojos.

- Sé que estas cansada.

- ¡Pero no tienes por que sentir pena por mi! – Grito bella enfurecida.

Y su siguiente acto fue botar la bolsa al pasto y de paso rebalsar su contenido, dejando a Jacob frió, y ella bastante desilusionada, con sabor agrio en la boca.

- ¡No viaje miles de kilómetros solo para que me veas beber sangre Jacob!

- Pensé que eso te alegraría…

- ¡Pero ya vez que no!

Bella agacho la cabeza, Dios, el olor del líquido la volvía loca, estaba a su disposición, rebalsado en el piso, pero todavía quedaba un poco en la pequeña bolsa transparente. Si antes tenia hambre, ya no pensaba con demasiada claridad, Jacob no se dio cuenta de esto.

- Terminemos esto rápido – Dijo por fin Bella

Jacob se dio vuelta y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Dime por que diablos escribiste todo 'esto' – dijo Bella sacando un papel arrugado del bolsillo de sus vaqueros – Sabes perfectamente que la mitad de 'esto' es falso…

- No Bella – Explico Jacob con un tono de voz suave – Yo te amo

- ¡Pero no es razón para amenazarme!

- Creí que yo también te gustaba…

- ¡Si me gustas Jacob!, es solo qué… no como tu a mi…

- Entonces no te gusto…

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan cuadrado y escuchar más que con el cerebro, con el corazón? – Pregunto Bella con ironía – Te quiero, y en realidad no se si te amo, pero no creo que pueda abandonar todo lo que soy por pasar un 'juntos para siempre' contigo. Sé que tú tampoco lo puedes hacer…

- Nunca lo has intentado Bella… ¿Cómo puedes negar algo si nunca lo has realizado?

- ¡Por que esta tan claro Jacob! – Grito eufórica - ¡Yo no soy tu alma gemela!, ¿tu crees que si fuéramos construidos el uno para el otro seriamos dos personas normales?, ¡No seriamos ni licántropos, ni vampiros!... ni nada de ese estilo. Solo tu y yo, como debería ser…

- Pero… - Jacob interrumpió

- Pero no somos así, Jacob, por una razón u otra no quieren que estemos juntos, y yo voy a respetar eso, y te pido que por mi bien y el tuyo, también respetes mi decisión.

Jacob cerró los puños con fuerza, todo lo que decía Bella eran flechas que atravesaban su enamorado corazón… pero todo tenia tanta lógica.

- Entonces – Logro decir él - ¿eso significa un no?

- más que un 'no', te estoy salvando la vida, Jake.

- ¿Me estas salvando la vida? – Pregunto Jacob rencoroso - ¡Me estas salvando la vida!, ¡Bella!, lo que me estas diciendo es una razón más para morir y… ¿tu me vienes con que me salvas la vida?

- Jacob Black – se acerco Bella a él, tomándole el rostro – yo sé que tu vas a ser feliz con otra persona, alguien que te entregue todo el amor que yo no te pude ni podré corresponder. Yo no soy lo demasiado buena para ti, Jake, y nunca lo seré. ¡Entiéndelo por favor!

Bella acaricio suavemente una mejilla de Jacob, y este al tacto cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por el calido momento que ella le otorgaba a, aun que su mano estaba fría como la porcelana. Y asi estuvieron un rato hasta que Jacob aparto bruscamente la mano de ella y abrió los ojos, con un fuego eterno en su iris.

- Todo esto es igual a un no, Bella. Me estas negando.

Jake tomo con una fuerza brutal a Bella, ella perfectamente podría haberse salido de su agarre, pero seguía con la idea de que era una masoquista y no tenia vuelta que darle, Jacob la zarandeo desde los hombros y ella gruño.

- ¡Si no me quieres no tienes por que ser de nadie! – grito Jake enojado.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirando a Jacob con una mueca de horror en su rostro. ¿De verdad hablaba en serio?, ¿iba a matarla ahora ya en aquel frió bosque?, ¿Dónde quedo todo él amor que recién le confeso con profundo dolor?.

El estaba obcecionado con ella.

Comprendió todo.

Y una personilla especial se le vino a la mente de Bella, Edward Cullen.

Ahora, no era ni el momento, ni las circunstancias, ni el día, ni el tiempo, ni la hora para dejarse morir entre las manos de Jacob Black. Se soltó de su agarre y en unos pocos segundos ya estaba bastante lejos del cuerpo de su atacante.

- ¡Jacob!, reconsideras las cosas… ¿de verdad quieres matarme?, ¿de verdad quieres matar al 'amor de tu vida'?

- ¡Tu no eres mi amor Bella! – Grito Jacob avanzando donde estaba ella - ¡Tu eres mi corazón!, si te mato, será más fácil tener una razón para morir…

- ¡Dios Jacob!, piénsalo – Gritaba ella asustada - ¿De que te va a servir morir?

- … ¡De no sufrir!

Luego para Bella todo fue negro.

-

-

- ¡Oh Dios mió! –

Un gritito de Alice retumbo en toda la habitación hasta llegar a los oídos de Edward, quien levanto su vista del libro que recién estaba leyendo, al igual que Jasper, quien estaba mirando la televisión sentado al lado de su hermano, esperaron que Alice se calmara un poco luego de mirarla de una manera bastante preocupante.

- ¡Esto es horrible!, él esta loco… - Seguía hablando Alice, con miedo en su boca.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – Pregunto Jasper

Ella dejo de mirar un punto _x_ de la muralla de color caqui hasta posar su mirada azulada en la verde de Edward.

- ¡Jacob quiere matar a Bella Swan! – Chillo.

Jasper y Edward se quedaron sentados sin decir palabra alguna, Alice estaba tiritando, debería ser horrible…. O una de las tantas bromas de Alice, aun que por su estado… no podría estar mintiendo en un asunto tan delicado como la muerte de la mejor amiga de Jasper.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Jasper sin poder creérselo

- … y Bella no va a aguantar demasiado, no ha _comido_ nada y Jacob la a debilitado… ¡Dios!, se acaba de desmayar.

- ¿En que parte esta? – Pregunto Edward levantándose del sillón, seguido de Jasper

- En un bosque… - Dijo Alice no demasiado segura, cerrando los ojos – en uno de los bosques de Forks…

Cuando Alice volvió abrir los ojos, Edward Cullen no se encontraba en la habitación.

**Edward's Pov**

Creo que había pasado una hora de correr como loco y ya podía apreciar los verdes bosques de Forks, pero a cada segundo que avanzaba, era tiempo perdido, quien sabe cuanto tiempo abre perdido en el trayecto de California hasta acá y en darme cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido.

Estaba enamorado de Bella Swan

Y no podía luchar contra ese sentimiento

Era irreversible.

Y sabía que me sentiría culpable por el resto de mi existencia por la muerte de ella. Lo sabia mejor que todos, sabia que estaba corriendo un grave peligro, y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que leer un buen libro y que Alice me diera su veredicto. No podía entender como había y seguía siendo tan torpemente inútil y no darme cuenta.

Llegue y empecé a olfatear el ambiente, odiaba hacer esto, me sentía como uno de los _otros_, pero seria la formas mas fácil de encontrar el olor de Bella… o Jacob Black.

Estaba concentrado y pude sentir una leve brisa en dirección al sur que me indicaba el camino del aroma de él, no sentí nada de ella. Me alarme y empecé a correr de nuevo como un loco demoníaco. Sabia que no pensaba con toda claridad, pero era lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos, si o si Jacob moriría en este bosque, no se lo iba a perdonar por nada del mundo.

Me detuve en el punto justo donde se había perdido el aroma, espere paciente otra ráfaga de viento que sentí, y de nuevo pude oler el olor asqueroso de ese perro, más fuerte que la otra vez, estaba cerca, lo sentía.

Trate de correr de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue necesario.

Jacob Black estaba al frente mió.

Pude leer el miedo en sus pensamientos, en sus ojos, me tenía miedo, eso hacia todo más fácil.

'…Este _chupasangre_ no me va a ganar…'

'… ¿estas seguro?...' – Le pregunte

El se sorprendió de sobremanera. Yo sonreí.

'…Esto va hacer demasiado fácil…chucho'

'…ya lo veremos chupatripas…'

Nos quedamos callados, o mejor dicho dejamos de hablar mentalmente, ahora lo que importaba…

- ¿Dónde esta Bella? – Pregunto con voz segura

El se rió con una risa maléfica, casi de película.

- ¿acaso no sientes su olor? – Murmuro suspicaz, mirándome, y por mi reacción el estuvo radiante de alegría - ¡Ya veo!, ¿no lo sientes verdad?

Los licántropos nos ganaban en solamente una cosa: Olfato, ellos eran demasiado buenos en aquel campo, pero claro, tenían complejos de perros…

- ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunte denuevo

- Edward… ¿sabes lo que significa cuando un vampiro no puede encontrar a unos de los suyos por el olor? – pregunto con una preocupación fingida.

- que esta….

- Muerta – Me contesto fríamente – Y si no encuentras a Bella, es por que ella esta en un letargo sueño, y, que lamentablemente, no podrá abrir sus ojitos nunca más. ¿No es asi?

Las manos empezaron a temblarme, ya no aguantaba más.

- ¿Dónde esta? – fue lo único que pude decir

- ¡Por dios!, ¡Entiéndelo, _Bella-esta-muerta_! – me grito eufórico.

Cerré los ojos por un momento

_Cálmate Edward, cálmate_. Me decía una pequeña vocecita dentro de mi cabeza

- Si esta muerta… ¿donde esta su cadáver? –

- Lo queme

- ¿y el olor…?

- Hay Edward – Suspiro Jacob - ¿no te das cuenta de que el viento se va para distintas direcciones?, creo que con mucha suerte pudiste encontrar mi olor… ¿O me equivoco? – sonrió mordazmente.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, no podía ser verdad, Bella no podía morir asi. Simplemente no podía.

- ¿y que no ibas a matarme? –

Mala jugada

Tentaste la suerte

Fue la gota que colmo el vaso

Jacob Black, date por muerto.

* * *

**Notas Autora: **

+ ¡Hola friends!, ahora la historia dio un giro de 360 y creo que de apoco iré acomodándola hasta llegar, por lo menos, a los 90 grados. xD apuesto a que nadie se esperaba esto, pero si les soy sincera, yo tampoco.

+ No tengo demasiado que agregar, solo que me voy de viaje por una semana asi que, lamentablemente, me será imposible actualizar antes, y tan bien lamento la demora pero si vieran las cantidades ENORMES de deberes que nos dan /. Aparte que estoy trabajando en otro proyecto, y creo que ese lo tengo más avansado que este, pero 'querido amor' no es menos importante.

+ Ahora, mi parte favorita (y creo que la de ustedes)

**Lizzhy**

**nonblondes**

**Mai Cullen**

**LizzieCullen17**

**LOYDA ASTRID**

**Hime-Chan nn**

¡Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y escribirme!, me hacen tanto reir xD


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Querido Amor**

Chokehold

_Esperanza._

* * *

**Jasper's Pov**

_Desgraciado, mal parido, chucho, zorro, perro, idiota, imbecil…_

Y hasta mañana podría seguir insultando a Jacob Black.

Pero ya no tenia edad para andar insultando como un niño pequeño, y ahora, tenia más edad que un adulto normal, era casi un veterano y me comportaba como un pequeño. ¡Pero no lo podía controlar!, eso era ese…

_Puto, inverosímil, bueno para nada, hijo de pu…_

De nuevo había caído bajo. ¡Cálmate Jasper!.

- ¿Dónde esta, Alice? – Le pregunte para distraerme un poco.

- Estamos cerca, aun que Edward se adelanto bastante, ya casi están terminando la pelea, Edward va ganando, pero Jacob abandonara la pelea el muy hijo de….

- Su padre – la calme

Ella suspiro y apresuro el paso.

- ¿y Bella? – le pregunte de nuevo

- Eso es lo que no entiendo, desapareció de mi visión, no la puedo ver por ninguna parte, y tampoco esta con Edward…es como si estuviera muerta.

- ¿tu crees que…?

- No lo sé Jasper, a estas alturas del partido puedo pensar cualquier cosa, incluso que Jacob Black es gay y quiere a Edward.

- Tienes una imaginación demasiado grande.

- y me encanta tenerla… ¿alguna vez te has imaginado a Carslile en el baño…?

- Ahora no Alice – la pare.

Después de un rato me reí de lo que Alice quería decirme, pero esta no era una situación para reírse, mi mejor amiga estaba en peligro, y aun que Alice solo tenía la intención de no preocuparme tanto, seguía igual que antes.

**End Jasper's Pov.**

**Edward's Pov**

- Discúlpame _Edwin_… - Se burlo Jacob – Pero esta… 'interesante' batalla será para otra ocasión, tengo cosas más importantes que pelear contra un chupasangre…

Y sin más desapareció.

Golpe el piso con tanta frustración como pude, seguramente ahora debería estar bastante lejos para poder localizarlo y partirle la cara y despellejarlo vivo y dárselo de comer a las palomas y…

- ¡Edward! – Grito Alice, detrás mió.

Me di vuelta y vi como ella y Jasper llegaban corriendo.

- ¿Jacob y Bella?

- el chucho se fue arrancando como perrito y Bella… - Pare, la verdad no sabia que decir.

- ¿Y Bella? – pregunto Jasper con demasiado interés para mi gusto

- Según Jacob, ella… esta muerta – murmure bajo, pero aun asi Alice y Jasper me escucharon.

Alice puso cara de espanto y abrazo a Jasper, tratando de encontrar consuelo, ella con Bella se habían vuelto muy amigas últimamente, y Jasper….estaba como nunca jamás me lo imagine. Apretaba fuertemente a Alice contra su pecho, y sus ojos ya no daban aquel brillo especial que todos estos años había tenido.

- Duro… tan poco – Logro decir.

Alice asintió en su pecho y siguió sollozando.

- Pero – Los llame – Ella debe estar viva, no hay rastro del cuerpo y tampoco de su olor, tal vez desapareció y…

- ¡La ultima vez que tuve conciencia de ella en mi cabeza, Edward, se había desmayado! – Grito Alice enojada - ¿tu crees que con todas sus defensas bajas, sedienta de sangre podría huir de alguien fuerte como Black en medio de un bosque sola?, ¡Obviamente Jacob no dejo rastro de Bella para poder salir ileso de su matanza!

Entonces todo concordaba

Jacob, por primera vez en su vida, había dicho la verdad.

Isabella Swan estaba muerta.

Sentí un gran peso en mis hombros y en las manos, y en los ojos, y en la cabeza… y seguía por todo mi cuerpo.

La primera persona que había amado con tanta locura… se había muerto.

Y todo por no creerle

¿Por qué fui tan estupido y la deje ir?

¿Por qué no pude detenerla y decirle justo en aquel momento de que la amaba?

¿Por qué no fui con ella a 'despedir su amigo'?

Una y mil preguntas surcaban mi cabeza y parecía que en cualquier momento irían a explotar. Al igual que yo en este preciso momento.

- Vamonos a casa – exigió Jasper, rompiendo el abrazo de Alice.

Los dos asentimos como pudimos y lentamente nos adentramos a la maleza espesa de los árboles camino a California. Lugar favorito en todo el mundo de Bella, y que seguramente, pasaría toda mía vida ahí.

**End Edward's Pov.**

Había pasado una semana del trágico accidente y los Cullen, se encontraban relativamente normal.

Alice después de tres días de duelo volvió a las compras compulsivas y Jasper volvió a juntarse con sus amigos y contarles las malas noticias. Ellos quedaron mal y peor que Jasper, pero lo supieron aceptar, después de todo Bella había vivido el doble que Jasper y Edward.

Pero Edward, estaba ajeno a todo esto, y era increíble.

Fue tanto asi que Carslile le tubo de donar algunos calmantes por las noches, por que cada luna llena le venia el recuerdo de su ultima noche con Bella, y se senita pero que fatal. Aun que ni los calmantes de Carslile, ni las juntas con Jasper, ni las charlas con Esme solucionaba el dolor que llevaba adentro.

El era el dolor en carne y hueso.

Alguien toco su puerta y el dejo el dolor a un lado.

- ¡Edward! – grito Alice del otro lado de la habitación.

- Pasa Alice – Le ordenó él.

Alice entro y luego cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

- ¿Cómo estas hermanito?

- ¿Cómo crees que estoy?

Alice cayó.

- Siéntate – Le dijo Edward.

Alice tomo asiento al lado de él, sentándose en el respaldo de la cama. Después de un largo silencio, Alice de signo a hablar y aclarar su intenciones

- ¡vine a alegrarte la noche Edward! – grito de emoción.

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto curioso, sin saber que decir.

- ¡Si!, primero que todo, te quería dar unas muy buenas noticias…

- ¿Buenas noticias? – Pregunto Edward curioso

- ¡Si!, ¡Angela se va a casar!, ahora tienes que adivinar con quien…

- Ok, ahí me pillaste

Estaba claro que Edward por nada del mundo quería pensar ahora y no estaba para jueguitos de Alice a las 3 de la madrugada, Alice bufo molesta.

- ¡Piensa Edward! – suplico Alice

- ¡Hay Alice!, me pides algo demasiado imposible…

- has pasado toda tu vida pensando… ¿Qué te lo impide ahora?

- La hora…

- Ni que fueras humano – Bufo molesta

Luego se quedaron de nuevo en silencio y Alice se quedo perpleja

- ¿De que estábamos discutiendo?

- De 'quien iba a ser el desafortunado que se iba a casar con Angela…'

- ¡Ah!, Va hacer Rick…

- ¿Rick…quien es Rick? – pregunto Edward con asombro.

- ¿No conoces a Rick? – Se sorprendió Alice – El chico que pasa todo el día en su casa, ayer en la fiesta…

- Ya no voy a fiestas Alice, y hace bastante tiempo que no voy

- Cierto – Corto Alice – Talvez eso te vendría bien… una buena fiesta…

- ¿Desde cuando tengo cara de instructor de salsa? – Pregunto Edward con ironía, Alice bufo – tu sabes perfectamente que no voy a fiestas, ni antes, Ni ahora y no creo que en un futuro cercano valla, ¿me entiendes?, grábatelo en la cabeza.

- Pero antes ibas por que pensabas que Bella también estaría…

A Edward le dio mala espina a donde se dirigía esta conversación, y se estremeció cuando Alice pronuncio el nombre de ella, que hace días no escuchaba.

- Pero eso, como tu muy bien lo dijiste, fue 'Antes', y es por que creí que ella estaría, y fue solo una fiesta, y acabo bastante mal, no quiero volver a otra, puede que incluso termine peor y con algún herido.

- … Si yo ya decía que contigo no hay caso – suspiro.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, pero no bastaron más de tres segundos para que Alice denuevo retomara y guiara el sentido de aquella conversación

- Bueno, solo te avisaba por que mañana vamos a ir de compras para comprarte un traje de gala, tienes que verte guapo para la ocasión…

- Jasper…

- Hoy fuimos a cómpraselo, no me costo nada encontrarlo, aun que, nos demoramos 3 horas – Alice se levanto de su 'asiento' – … ¡Y si no cooperas nos demoraremos 5 horas más que Jasper!, yo creo que ahora puedes calcular…

Y después de decir esto cerró la puerta con otro golpazo.

3 horas de demoro Jasper, y si no cooperaba de demorarían 5 más….¡Ochos horas en el centro comercial!...

- ¡Alice tu estas loca! – Grito Edward.

Dentro de todo el silencio de aquella noche que reinaba la casa de los Cullen, se pudo escuchar una risa malvada a lo muy estilo Alice Cullen, Edward la escucho y tembló levemente.

Su hermana estaba completamente loca.

…Se encontraba sentado en una silla leyendo placidamente su libro favorito. Hoy había un clima excepcionalmente hermoso en Forks, cosa demasiado extraña en aquel pueblo. Movió la hoja con un sutil movimiento y retomo la lectura, el sol le daba en la cara entregándole todo su calor, si hasta parecía día de verano.

Estaba concentrado en su libro, ya estaba apunto de llegar al clímax de este cuando tocaron suavemente la puerta. Doblo la punta de la página para guarda la lectura y cerro el libro, camino lentamente hacia la puerta, que ahora, se golpeaba con bastante apuro y torpeza.

- ¡Ya va…! – Grito enojado

Camino y giro rápidamente la manilla, abrió la puerta y se quedo sorprendido, su hija, su hija, estaba al frente de él, semidesnuda, con ramas por doquier, y sus ropas gastadas y manchadas con barro, sus mejillas estaban rojas de sangre y el pelo lo tenía alborotado.

- ¡Bella! – Grito Charlie, abrazando torpemente a su hija.

Esta abrazo a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos, correspondiendo el abrazo como podía, ya que todo su cuerpo le dolía.

- ¡Soy tan tonta Charlie, tan tonta! – Se quejaba su hija, Charlie le acaricio su cabello - ¡Nunca debí creerle Charlie…

El solo le acariciaba levemente la espalda para no hacerle daño a su hija, el negó con la cabeza.

- Venga Bella – rompió el abrazo – Entra a tu casa… - la dio la bienvenida.

Ella trato de caminar hasta dentro de la morada, pero se tropezó, Charlie rió suavemente y la tomo justo a tiempo ayudándola a entrar y cerrando la puerta con su pie

- Sigues siendo la misma de siempre, Bella – se alegro.

Ella trato de formar una sonrisa en sus labios

Charlie dejo a su hija en la silla que anteriormente el había ocupado para leer su libro, luego fue a la cocina y abrió unos muebles, saco un liquido rojizo.

- Debes de estar hambrienta

Bella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

- Menos mal que siempre tengo uno en casos de emergencias – Rió, acercándose a ella – Pero otro tipo de emergencia, no como estas, pero tu sabes que tu siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa. Nunca lo dudes hija. Toma, bebe.

Charlie le ofreció una bolsa con sangre en su interior, Bella no lo dudo y empezó a beber desesperadamente.

- No se que te habrán hecho Bella, pero el desgraciado que te hizo este merece una pena gravísima de muerte – Suspiro Charlie – Cuando lo encuentre…

- Tranquilízate Charlie, todo a su tiempo, recibirá su merecido… - trato de decir Bella, calmado su sed – ya se están encargándose de él

- ¿Quién fue hija? – Pregunto Charlie preocupado - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Bella iba bebiendo ya la mitad de esa bolsa cuando paro bruscamente y se giro para ver a su padre.

- Jacob Black – Dijo sin furor.

Charlie dejo de respirar por solo un momento y miro a su hija que seguía bebiendo su ansiado líquido rojizo mirándolo sin ninguna mentira en su cara, ella decía toda la verdad.

- ¿Jake?, ¿el Jake que conozco?

- El mismo papa… Jacob…

- ¡Por dios!, es que no me lo puedo creer hija, el es incapaz…

- El es capaz papa, e incluso si no hubiera huido de su agarre ahora no tendría ninguna gota de sangre… o talvez de piel. Estaría muerta…

- ¿Y como saliste de su agarre?

-me escabullí en la maleza de un árbol cuando el tenia la guardia abaja y me desnude completamente. Me pasie por todo el bosque para confundir mi olor con el de Forks – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Después de confundir bastante el aroma decidí escapar y encontrar refugio en alguna parte…

'Vi una pequeña casa de campo al final de la carretera y robe un poco de vestuario…- Charlie le dedico una de sus miradas furtivas a Bella - no descuida papá, la voy a devolver, aparte que esto también me ayuda a confundir mi olor…'

'Luego pensé en donde pasar la noche, por lo menos, y a la mañana retomar mi camino y seguir huyendo hasta que Jacob me diera por muerta, y aquí estoy ahora…

- ¿y a que hora fue todo esto?

- Recién, hace solo cinco minutos estábamos hablando en el bosque y…ocurrió todo lo demás, te juro que hacia bastante frió afuera, nunca corras desnudo por el bosque papá, de verdad, ni aun que seas un vampiro, te lo suplico, ahora que de verdad se siente el frió de Forks.

Charlie rió

- No te preocupes Bella, ahora estas en casa y a salvo, tu sabes que en este lugar siempre vas a estar segura.

- lo sé Charlie y no sabes cuanto me alegro de todo lo que haces por mi. Ojala te vinieras un rato a California y conocieras mis amigos…

- Algún día iré Bella

- Siempre dices 'algún día' y Nunca lo haces – Dijo Bella, enfatizando el 'Nunca'

- ¿Cuándo no he cumplido mi palabra?

Bella negó con la cabeza

- Esto es diferente…

- Es lo mismo – contraataco Charlie – sabes que lo are, y puede que mañana mismo vallamos y…

- ¡No! – grito Bella llena de terror

Charlie le dedico una de sus miradas furtivas

- Por ahora no, ¿bien?, tengo que estar desaparecida para que Jacob no se de cuenta en donde estoy, y en el momento de que vuelva a mi casa, el creerá que me morí o algo por el estilo, y me estará buscando en cualquier lugar menos en mi casa, y de paso, protejo a mis amigos que están allá inseguros… ¡Imagínate si fuera de inmediato a California!, ellos no estarían a salvo conmigo allí…

- ¿Te sientes culpable?

- Demasiado – Explico Bella – Por eso es mejor esperar, asi Jacob no atacara a mis amigos y tampoco la segunda familia que tengo allá, si me mantengo lejos por un tiempo, y piensa que estoy muerta, ellos estarán a salvo, pero si vuelvo como si nada para allá y totalmente egoísta…

- Más de uno de ellos puede morir

- Exacto.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y Bella bebió completamente la sangre de aquella bolsa y la dejo con cuidado en la pequeña mesita que estaba al lado suyo, luego se volvió para mirar a Charlie quien miraba el piso fijamente meditando las palabras de su hija.

- Bueno… es tu decisión – Dijo al final Charlie – De paso podrías ponerme al día con tu nueva vida de 'independiente'

Bella se hecho a reír y se levanto del asiento, camino hasta Charlie y se arrodillo frente a él, le sonrió y momentos después lo abrazo, el correspondió el abrazo extrañado por la reacción de su hija hacia él, Bella nunca fue buena demostrando los sentimientos.

- Todos los días te extraño Charlie – Sollozo su hija – No sabes cuantas falta me haces todo los días

Charlie sonrió y apretó más fuerte a su hija

- Yo también te extraño Bella, todos los días. – Le aseguro.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:**

+ ¡Buenas noticias!, pude subir la continuación antes de lo planeado por que extrañamente no estaba como bosquejo, si no mas bien listo y sin ninguna falta de ortografía (aun que no me fió mucho de Word), asi que, aquí se los dejo.

+ No quiero _splolearlos_ con mi propio Fic, pero creo que se va acercando al final. Chan – Chan – Chan. Si lo sé, pero créame que tengo mas cartas debajo de la manga,. Por que ahora estoy escribiendo mi tercera historia (contando esta) de crepúsculo, asi que, no se alarmen, chokehold abra para rato.

+ Me tengo que ir al colegio, asi que hoy no pondré los nick o nombres de la gente hermosa que me dejo Rewie, pero créanme que a la siguiente si lo are, cumplo mi palabra.

**Choke**hold


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Querido Amor**

Chokehold

_Arboles_

* * *

Charlie se encontraba leyendo en su mecedora, al igual que Bella, pero esta estaba sentada en el sofá justo al lado de Charlie. Seguramente ellos tenían una conexión que ninguna relación de padre e hija pudiesen tener. Ellos eran de raza vampiriza, y más aun, Nosferastu, pero eso no importaba si no que, aprovechaban cada momento juntos.

Pero sus momentos eran extraños y nada cariñosos, y de ejemplo tenemos este. Los dos estaban en silencio, cada uno dedicado por completo a su lectura, sin siquiera hablarse ni mirarse, este era su momento Padre e Hija, y cada uno lo disfrutaba al máximo.

Talvez, lo que los unía, era más que el silencio.

Talvez tenían un lazo más especial que decir un 'te quiero Papa' o un 'estoy orgulloso de ti'.

Talvez ellos se querían… a su manera.

Bella, en plena lectura, cerro el libro con fuerza, Charlie dejo de leer y poso su vista en su hija, ella hizo lo mismo.

- Me voy – Le anuncio.

Había pasado un mes desde que Bella llego a la casa de su padre sin previo aviso. Charlie se asombro por la respuesta tan directa de su hija, pero ya no era nada de extraño, Bella era demasiado directa incluso para un hombre. Nunca estaba con rodeos, y Charlie conocía las actitudes que ella tomaba siempre al dar una respuesta.

- ¿Por…? –Pregunto Charlie, dejando la respuesta en el aire.

- Creo que ya es tiempo de que sigas con tu vida normal – Charlie la miro con negación – aparte… mañana se casa una amiga, y me ha invitado.

- ¿Tienes contactos con tus amigos de California?

- Ah, Charlie – Suspiro Bella – Estas demasiado alejado de la palabrita mágica Internet.

Charlie la siguió mirando con negación, ella bufo vencida.

- y también, quisiera… hablar con un amigo

- ¿Amigo? – Pregunto Charlie levantando una ceja - ¿Qué clase de Amigo?

- ¡Charlie!, esta clase de conversaciones la tuvimos hace varios años, ¿lo recuerdas? – Objetó Bella indignada.

- Y los tiempos han cambiado Bella – Suspiro - ¿Qué clase de 'Amigo'? – volvió a preguntar

- Se llama Edward Cullen – Dijo Bella monótonamente – Es… 'familiar' de Jasper… ¿te acuerdas de Jasper papa?, mi amigo de la infancia, el chico de…

- Si, el es un gran chico – Interrumpió Charlie - ¿Y de que querías hablar con él?

- Cosas… - inquirió ella – De amigos, obviamente.

- Bella – Regaño Charlie

- Ah, Charlie… ¿tanto te cuesta creerle a tu hija? – Suspiro por décima vez Bella.

- No me cuesta creerte, solo quiero asegurarme de que ese chico te quiera… ¿tan malo es que su padre se preocupe por su hija? – Sonrió Charlie orgulloso

- ¿Piensas que me gusta Edward Cullen?

- Bella – La llamo – No subestimes a tu padre, el es la voz de la paciencia, y te conozco mejor de lo que tu crees. He oído como suspiras su nombre, como una tonta enamorada, a mi no me puedes engañas, ¿vale?, asi que lo único que te pido es que me cuentes si el chico merece que lo trate bien… por que si es como Jacob…

- ¡Ahí papa! – Exclamo Bella ilusionada - ¡El es todo un caballero!

- Jacob también lo era… - Negó Charlie, cerrando completamente su libro, se levanto de la mecedora y se dirigió a la ventana, movió la cortina con un sutil movimiento – Y mira lo que te hizo.

- ¡Pero es que él es especial!...y también es un vampiro, aparte, viene de la familia de Jasper Hale…. ¿no crees que son suficientes pruebas para que lo trates como se lo merece?

- De todas maneras, creo que este año iré a verte a California y conocer al tal 'Edward Cullen' en persona…

- Si es que me perdona…

Bella agacho la cabeza y Charlie la miro ternura

- ¿Y este pobre anciano podría saber la razón de por que _Edwin_ esta enojado con mi hija?

Bella se hecho a reír

- Le mentí… - Dijo Bella con pena – De una forma bastante vil, no se si el quiere que lleguemos hacer amigos de nuevo… ¡Ni siquiera eso!, si es que primero me habla… me mira…

- Bella – Se levanto Charlie – Te e enseñado todo lo que sé, y yo se que tu podrás recibir el perdón de Edward, solo guíate por el instinto Swan – Murmuro suspicaz, ensanchado una forzada sonrisa.

- 'el instinto Swan' – Puso los ojos en blanco

- ¡Es un gran instinto Bella, úsalo bien! – le regaño Charlie.

Se quedaron mirando y Bella abrazo fuertemente a Charlie, pues, esa era la despedida. Charlie correspondió su abrazo con una sonrisa en los labios y orgulloso de su hija, una traviesa lagrima se les escapo de su ojo y se perdió en su mejilla, Bella no se dio cuenta de esto y abrazo a Charlie con más intensidad, disfrutando el momento.

- Charlie – Lo llamo Bella – Ya puedes soltarme… no me quedan ya mis pulmones

Charlie soltó a Bella casi tirándola al piso por el sobresalto, y Bella respiro roncamente.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Charlie preocupado

- Nada del otro mundo, no te preocupes… - Dijo Bella tosiendo.

- A la otra mediré mejor mi fuerza

- Debes saber, como rol de 'padre' – Haciendo énfasis en el ultimo vocablo – Que siempre, toda la vida, e sido y seré frágil, aun que tenga fuerza sobrehumana, mis pies siempre fallan, ¡Imagínate como seria si fuese humana!, creo que no hubiese llegado más que a los tres años, y con todos los Ángeles y arcángeles vigilándome!

- Igual que a tu madre. – Sonrió Charlie.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo y melancólico, la mirada de Charlie estaba ida y Bella lo noto, los recuerdos de su madre eran bastante escasos, con preocupación y detalladamente, pero Charlie la recordaba tal como si fuese ayer, pero en tiempo vampirizo, fue ayer.

- Charlie, no te pongas asi – Animo Bella – Odio cuando te pones melancólico.

- Lo siento, hija – se disculpo, posando una sonrisa amarga en sus labios – Sabes que no tengo la capacidad de olvidar las cosas tan rápido como tu.

Charlie recibió un zape de parte de Bella.

.

.

**Bella's Pov.**

No tenia por que correr, mas bien, podía tomar un bus e irme, no tenia prisa y llegaría a tiempo, no tenia por que correr. Charlie fue a dejarme a la estación de trenes, y se despidió melancólico, se que mi visita inesperada le fue agradable al igual que para mi, y me prometió ir a California, pero fue mas bien un trueque, ya que le prometí presentarle a Edward.

Para mi suerte, me toco al lado de la ventana, y un asiento libre, haciendo todo mas fácil y cómodo. Saque de mi bolso de mano mi copia de Romeo y Julieta, una apasionante novela que hace años no había vuelto a leer y que encontre entre los archivos secretos de Charlie. También me lleve ropa de mi madre, que Charlie aun guardaba como recuerdo, me dijo que no la ensuciara, pero después se calmo cuando le dije que ya debería desaserce de todo aquellos recuerdos amargos.

Renée era una persona genial, más que nada, era mi madre, y según las historias que Charlie me contaba, ella era una persona hermosa y delicada. No fue Nosferastu como mi padre, pero fue convertida por él. Ero en aquel tiempo, no se aceptaba aquello, solo los sangre pura, como mi padre, podían existir en la raza vampirica, obligando a mi madre y a Charlie marcharse de Volterra.

Pero la pesadilla no termino ahí, mi madre quedo embarazada de su única hija, yo, y mas tarde daría su vida por mi. Charlie tenía problemas con los de su rasa por convertir a mi madre, por lo que tenía que rogar que no lo encontrasen. Pero todo salio mal.

Mi padre me contó que estábamos en Madrid, donde mi madre murió. Ella dio la vida por mí, por que hicieron elegir a Charlie entre yo y ella, cuando me contaron todo esto, llore toda una semana. El pobre Charlie llora hasta el día de hoy, y desde hace 500 años, quizás más, que llora la muerte de mi madre.

Murió de una manera bastante fea, y frente a los ojos de mi padre, la quemaron, pulverizaron y no dejaron rastro de ella. Todo esto gracias a la familia Volturi. Según Charlie, los Volturis no me tenían que caer mal, pero me era imposible sentir odio hacia ellos, si con sus propias manos derramaron la sangre de mi madre. Literalmente hablando.

A eso le llaman amor verdadero.

Decidí bloquear y abrir mi libro gastado, según papa, era el favorito de Renée, creo saber la razón.

Antes de leer siquiera los personajes, me alegre un poco. Si Renée murió en Madrid, puede que yo allá nacido en el continente europeo, cuando llegase a California le diría Edward…

…pero el de todas formas no me escucharía.

Leí el primer párrafo pero en vano, no entendía nada, estaba en francés, era la copia del libro de mi madre, no el mió…

Charlie me va a matar.

Cerré el libro con fuerza y lo metí rápidamente a la bolsa, eso me hizo pensar que actuaba como una clásica ladrona de libros. Me acomode en la silla y cerré mis ojos 'tratando' de dormir, pero el resultado fue nulo, me resigne y volví abrir los ojos.

Mi cuerpo se tenso, y eso significaba solo una cosa…

… va a pasar algo malo.

El tren dio un giro brusco aun para mi, por un momento sentí que nos volcaríamos, yo y todos los humanos de su interior, algunos alarmados gritaron de terror, y se cortaron las luces. Agarre mi bolso de mano rápidamente, y metí todas las cosas que tenia a mi alrededor: mi _I-pod_, mi móvil, algunos libros… y luego la cerré.

Cuando iba en el final de la cremallera, las luces prendieron de nuevo y los gritos cesaron, al igual que los movimientos. Algunos se pararon del asiento y otros tanto parecieron hundirse mas a el, mientras tanto, yo aguardaba que algún auxiliar llegase y nos comunicara el por que de esta detención.

Después de un llanto de un pequeño chillando el nombre de su madre, y algunos murmullos un tanto comprometedores, llego un auxiliar.

- Señores pasajeros: De parte de nuestra agencia de viajes, le rogamos que nos disculpen por este inconveniente – Si, al igual que en las películas, pensé – pero tendremos que detenernos en este lugar por que hubo una falla del motor, retomaremos el viaje por la mañana si conseguimos arreglar la falla hoy en la noche, se les entregaran mantas y los asientos son reclinables, pronto vendrán mas auxiliares para que puedan resolver las dudas que tengan… con su permiso.

Y sin más, se fue al otro vagón.

Las personas que se encontraban paradas, se sentaron en sus asientos y pude escuchar algunos suspiros. Para ellos esa era unas buenas noticias, pero eso significaba…

…¡que no alcanzaría a llegar al casamiento de Angela!

**Fin Bella's Pov.**

.

.

Para suerte de Alice, el centro comercial de California estaba abierto hasta altas horas de la noche, por lo que podría pasear con Edward por el cuantas veces quisiera. Ella se paseo por todas las tiendas de hombres que existieran en aquel mini paraíso, y se detuvo en las tiendas de diseñadores, como _Lacoste, Polo, Tommy_… y la lista seguía. Edward no podía estar más entretenido.

El se sentó en una de las bancas de un parque, mientras Alice seguía paseando por las vitrinas, con dos bolsas en cada mano bastante pesadas con tan solo ropa de Edward, las otras quince restantes las tenia él.

Edward miro una pequeña pileta que yacía al lado de el, tintineando el agua y produciendo un agradable sonido musical. Sonrió incosientemente ante tal sensación, hace tiempo que no se encontraba en paz. Pero todo duro muy poco, ya que el grito desquiciado de Alice lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Edward, ven aquí! – Grito Alice, desde una tienda que ya parecía costar cinco mil dólares la entrada.

Edward suspiro por décima vez en aquella noche, ni siquiera Jasper lo quería acompañar, según él, estaba muy ocupado rompiendo su propio record de 'tetris', pero sabia perfectamente que no quería ir por la presencia de su amada, Alice.

Se levanto pesadamente y camino en dirección de la tienda, donde Alice ya había entrado y en el camino, había comprado la mitad de esta.

¿Es que jamás se iba a terminar?

.

.

- ¡_Usted-no-entiende_! – grito Bella al auxiliar del vagón – _Tengo-qué-salir_. – recalco cada silaba.

- Disculpe señorita – Se excuso el joven – Pero por el bien de usted y la responsabilidad de la ferroviaria no la puedo dejar salir. ¡Dentro del tren esta todo lo que usted necesita!, no tiene por que salir.

- ¿Qué parte de _tengo-__**que**__-salir_ no entiende? – Se quejo Bella, suspirando y sentándose de nuevo en el asiento.

- Lo entiendo señorita, pero por favor, entiéndame a mi – Suplico el auxiliar – Solo trato de hacer bien mi trabajo…

- Lo entiendo, joven – Miro ella suspicaz, de algo debería servir tener belleza sobrenatural vampirica – Solo quiero tomar un poco de aire…si no es mucha molestia – miro hacia el suelo – sufro de claustrofobia, ¿sabe?, siento que las paredes se cierran y… ¡Empezare a gritar y asustare a todos los pasajeros si no tomo una bocanada de aire!, no sabe cuanto me costo subir este vagón, de verdad no quería – murmuro con voz asfixiada - ¡Pero mi abuelita esta tan mal en California!

Bella miro al joven auxiliar con una cara de pena irrompible. El corazón de él empezó a latir mas fuerte al ver el estado de la dama, los pasajeros de ahí miraron desaprobatoriamente al joven y este suspiro.

- Por aquí, por favor.

Una pequeña sonrisita se asomo por los labios de Bella.

.

.

**Bella pov's.**

Después de haber peleado con el auxiliar por más de una hora, tuve que recurrir a otros métodos, estrategias que no me gustaban nada. El hecho de ser vampiro no te da derecho a persuadir a los de más con los recursos _vampirescos_. (Belleza, por ejemplo)

Me llevo por un estrecho pasillo, caminamos muy poco, el vagón no era demasiado grande, simplemente clase turista, tampoco me gustaba presumir mi dinero. El auxiliar se detuvo en una pequeña puerta, y con maestría la abrió, esta tenia una pequeña ventanita y se podía apreciar el exterior, todo oscuro.

Abrió la puerta y mantuvo su mano en la perilla, me miro e hizo un gesto en que pasara hacia el exterior, yo asentí y di un leve gracias. Camine y baje del vagón, las luces del vagón iluminaban la naturaleza en su estado puro, al igual que el satélite blanquecino.

Me gire a la puerta del vagón, donde todavía se encontraba el auxiliar.

- Si me lo permite, joven, quisiera un poco de privacidad

El pareció medio embobado, yo me reí de su expresión, seguramente había pensado que era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida. Después se sonrojo violentamente, balbuceo unas palabras que no pude identificar y se fue dando botes hacia dentro del vagón.

Suspire.

Mire a la derecha, _verde_.

¿Norte?, _árboles_

Izquierda… _pasto_

Sur, _prado._

Mierda, malditos árboles.

Acomode mi bolso de mano en mi hombro y aspire toda naturaleza que pudiese pasar por mis fosas nasales, luego exhale violentamente y de golpe. Y como dije al principio. Mierda, árboles.

Si tenía suerte, llegaría sin problemas al casamiento de Angela.

Ya estaba en medio del bosque y mi sentido de orientación era nulo, pero me podía guiar por el viento. Extrañamente, si, muy extrañamente, mi móvil empezó a sonar, y era extraño que tuviera señal en medio de tanta maleza y…árboles.

Pero, un poco de compañía a larga distancia no haría mal.

- ¿Alo?

- ¡Bella!, ¿eres tu? –

Reconocería esa voz donde quiera que este él.

- ¡Seth! – grite, él era un amigo de mi 'supuesto amor licántropo', suspire - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Pues, a ti no te puedo mentir Bella, estoy…bueno, _estamos_ en un aprieto.

- No me hables da Jake… - le suplique

- ¡No! – Me grito, yo aleje el auricular de mi oído - ¡No tiene nada que ver con él?

- Entonces, habla – murmure un poco más animada.

- Se trata de tu amiga Angela

Trague dificultosamente.

- ¿Angela?, ¿conoces a Angela?

- No, pero, conozco a Rick Hounter – Suspiro.

¡¿Por qué el mundo tenia que estar en contra de nosotros?!

- No me digas que…

- Si, Rick es uno de _nosotros_ y no sabes que Angela es uno de ustedes, y viceversa.

- ¡Esto es un desastre!, ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta?, Angela no come y…

- Si supieras como es Rick de enamoradizo, ¿nunca has escuchado que el amor es ciego, Bella?

- Rayos – me queje.

Angela no podía pasar ni un minuto en paz, eso era lo que mas odiaba de mi amiga. Gruñí fuertemente y Seth me escucho, pues empezó a reírse.

- Calma – Me tranquilizo – Todo tiene solución.

- ¡Lo dices por que no tienes que ir tu a arruinar una boda!, y por encima de todo, la de tu mejor amiga. ¡Si supieras en el lugar que estoy!, voy camino, recién, para allá. No creo que llegue, el camino aquí es un poco…austero.

- ¿Estas en un bosque?

- Que buen olfato tienes, Seth

- Gracias – Rió – Y…bien, ¿lo vas hacer?

- Quiero que Angela…y bueno, Rick, sean felices, pero…no lo van hacer juntos.

- Lo lamento tanto Bella – Murmuro Seth, lo sentí como algo parecido dándome un pésame, para mi una tarea como esa – o, de ese nivel – no era para nada de fácil.

- No importa, sabes que lo are, no preguntes Seth, tranquilo.

- ¡Es que esto se nos fue de las manos!, Rick se transformo hace solo un mes y no sabe casi nada, todo es nuestra culpa Bella, de verdad, lo sentimos tanto, si no fuera por ese estupido tratado…

¡El tratado!, si alguien hubiese quemado ese tratado, sería el alivio de muchos amores, como el de Jacob…

- Rick, no tiene toda la culpa – Lo consolé, luego me imagine como si estuviera hablando con el mismo Rick en carne y hueso – O por lo menos no del toda: Angela sabia del tratado, y tiene los pies bien puestos en la tierra, se arriesgo pese a las consecuencias.

- En parte tienes razón.

Nos quedamos en silencio, analizando la situación, pero me di cuenta que mi mente lo analizaba, ya que Seth escuchaba un CD de Metalica bastante fuerte, y según yo, con eso no se puede ni siquiera calcular.

- Bueno Bella, realmente es bueno saber de nuevo de ti – Rió Seth.

- También me alegra saber noticias de ti, Seth, y aun que seamos… - deje la frase en el viento – bueno, lo que 'somos', nunca te olvidare, ¿vale?, tenlo siempre en mente, y si necesitas cualquier cosa, como 'esto', llámame, extrañamente mi móvil siempre tiene cargada la batería. – me reí.

- Tu sabes que comparto el mismo sentimiento Bella, y también me comunicare contigo, tal vez no mañana, pero si pasado – Menciono, metafóricamente.

- Cuídate y no hagas tonteras.

- ¡Tu tampoco, cabeza loca!, te conozco bastante bien Bella, ¡Si hasta estas hablando conmigo por un bosque a media noche!

- Me hacia falta algo de aire fresco – Mentí cínicamente, el rió por lo falsa que podía llegar hacer y también por la excusa tan infantil.

- Nos vemos, Adiós.

- Cuídate, Adiós.

Colgué y vi la pantalla de mi celular, efectivamente Seth llevaba la razón, eran las 12 de la noche y mi carga de celular estaba completa. Lo guarde en el bolsillo delantero de mis vaqueros favoritos y colgué mejor mi morral.

Repito por tercera vez, árboles…

…al tiempo que caía de uno de ellos.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ ¡Hola!, bueno, y aquí les dejo otro capitulo, no saben lo difícil que fue imaginármelo, creo que estoy sufriendo eso que se dice' bloqueo de autor' xD, asi que si es muy poco, me perdonaran, pero mi cabeza no da para mucho.

+ Ahora si les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron rewie en los dos capítulos.

CAP 4

**Lizzhy**

**Mai Cullen**

**Leti-Yuri**

**Nonblondes**

**LOYDA ASTRID**

**Hime-chan nn**

CAP 5

**Nonblondes**

**Hime-chan nn**

**Lizzhy**

**Choke**hold


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Querido Amor**

Chokehold

_Casamiento_

* * *

**Edward's Pov.**

Sin exagerar, Alice se tomo un día entero para arreglarse y de paso, arreglarme para la boda de una 'conocida' mía. Para suerte suya – y mala mía – los vampiros teníamos un pequeño detalle…

…no dormíamos.

Algo que Alice aprovecho al máximo.

Toda la casa estaba revuelta por obra y gracias de ella, aun que creo que Jasper sufrió mucho más, ya que el compartía habitación con ella, y por ende, el santo baño santuario. Al menos, tuvo su lado bueno, gracias a ella estuve bastante entretenido mofándome de la mala suerte de Jasper, al fijarse en alguien tan bipolar como mi hermana.

Al menos, dejo tomarme un _break_ de una hora para relajarme y poder tocar el piano.

Pero apenas mis dedos tocaron las finas y blanquecinas teclas, me acordaba del nombre maldito, Bella. Inútilmente, siempre que trataba de tocar algo digno en el piano, solo salía la pequeña melodía que alguna vez toque para ella, la cual la llame '_Crazy Beautiful'_, únicamente por que describía completamente a Bella.

Hace un mes que solo eso puedo tocar en el piano, y solo mi conciencia me lo pide a gritos, ya que no puedo hacer uso de mis talentos al tiempo que mis dedos ya empezaron a tocar la melodía que compuse, únicamente, cuando me inspire.

En el trayecto de las semanas, trate de hacerme la idea de que Isabella ya no estaría mas con migo, si no que solo pudiera verla mediante mis recuerdos, pero a pasado un mes de sufrimiento y dolor, y todavía no logro focalizar, si quiera, que ella esta muerta, ni siquiera existe, ni siquiera tiene olor.

Tequié fuertemente las teclas, martillando al pobre piano, cerré los ojos y recién pude sentir el dolor que hace tiempo no quería sentir.

Bella, esta muerta.

Mis manos dejaron de tocar el piano por si solas, y lo golpearon con fuerza, pero no demasiada para quebrarlo en mil pedazos, como perfectamente podría haber hecho.

- ¿Edward, estas bien? – Pregunto una vocecilla detrás mió

- Estoy bien Alice – Refunfuñé.

- ¿Es por Bella, verdad? – Menciono Alice, cohibida, sentándose al lado mió, tal como hacia Bella.

Me quede callado, ella sabia perfectamente lo que yo estaba pensando y sintiendo, Alice era la única en el mundo que podía leer mi mente, y no era por talento natural como el mió, simplemente sabia como funcionaba mi sistema cerebral.

- No tienes por que sentirte culpable por su muerte, Edward – puso su fría mano en mi hombro, acariciándolo, regalándome un poco de aliento – Ella sabia que se acercaba su final y aun asi fue, no seas tonto y ya deja de pensar en aquello.

- Es… no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, Alice – Le confesé – lo siento, pero por más que me digas eso, me voy a sentir culpable, y siempre me sentiré asi

- Siempre es mucho tiempo – Argumento

- Lo sé, pero yo merecí esto.

- ¡Deja de decir disparates! – Estallo - _¡tu-no-tienes-la-culpa!_ – me grito

Solo mire abajo, no tenia nada que agregar, Alice bufo molesta y se levanto irritada del pequeño asiento, dejándome solo en la habitación. Quería decirle alguna palabra que la tranquilizara, pero nada se me ocurrió, de todas maneras. ¿De que me serviría pedir perdón, cuando no lo sentía?.

**End Edward's pov.**

.

.

Alice entro a su pieza y se tiro bufando encima del sillón de cuero blanco. Jasper, que estaba en el baño abotonándose la camisa, la miro incrédulo. Ella dio un último suspiro largo y expulso todo el aire de sus pulmones, se paso la mano por las sienes masajeándose, Jasper bufo molesto por la reacción de Alice.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? –Pregunto Jasper, frió. A estas horas de la noche no llegaba a tener humor para los berrinches de Alice.

Alice dejo de frotarse las sienes y abrió sus ojos rápidamente.

- Estabas aquí… - observo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Edward – Murmuro Alice, serrando sus ojos de nuevo.

Y como si esa fuese la palabra mágica, Jasper suspiro y paso una mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos, se sentó al lado de Alice y también bufo.

- ¿Todavía no se quita la idea…?

- No – Interrumpió Alice – Va hacer más difícil de lo que creí.

- Pensé que me costaría olvidarla más a mí que a él – Observo, posando su fría mano en su frente, cargando todo su peso en esta.

- Es distinto – Explico – Tueras su mejor amigo, pero ella amaba a él, y lamentablemente, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y agacho la mirada, su amigo, últimamente, estaba dando varios problemas. No era el único que lo noto en su hogar, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Carlisle lo notaron también. Alice siguió con los ojos cerraros, respirando pausadamente, Jasper la miro y vio como ella tenia los ojos fuertemente apretados.

Seguro, una visión.

Jasper se levanto de su asiento dejando a una Alice concentrada y acostada en el sillón, fue en dirección al baño a encontrarse con su peor enemigo…

… la corbata.

.

.

La celebración de Angela tendría hora a las seis de la tarde, y ella iba en mitad del camino, y recién eran las cuatro, era seguro, con ese paso de tortuga para alguien como ella, no alcanzaría.

Y…sin contar que estaba en un aspecto deprobable.

Su cabello, se encontraba lleno de pequeños nudos desordenados, alborotados, con ramitas por doquier y sucio. Su vestimenta estaba rasgada producto del caer de los árboles, sus _tennis_ ya no respondían al llamado de _Tennis_, si no más bien, harapos.

Bella Swan, seguramente, había pasado mejores días que aquel 24 de septiembre.

- ¡Diablos! – grito, al tiempo se resbalaba, nuevamente, de un pino oregon.

Cayo en un sonido seco y doloroso, tanto asi, que costo de nuevo ponerse de pie. Se sobo fuertemente la espalda y gruño de nuevo, por suerte su bolso de mano amortiguo un poco la dura caída.

Retomo el viaje de nuevo y miro la hora de su móvil, ¡Faltaba solo una hora!.

Lejos, muy lejos, alguien grito desesperadamente.

.

.

- ¡Jasper, Jasper! – Gritaba Alice, levantándose del sofá

El susodicho salio del baño con la corbata horriblemente abrochada, Alice estallo en risa, Jasper bufo molesto y se volvió al baño para arreglarse el moño ofendido por la actitud de su novia, Alice grito.

- ¡No, espera Jasper! – Corrió en dirección al baño - ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto, desarmando el nudo de su corbata, mirándose en el espejo.

- ¡Déjate eso! – Lo regaño, quitándole la corbata de sus manos – Tu no sabes hacer nudos

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Jasper molesto.

- ¡Verdad!, pues veras – Empezó Alice, con el rodeo, arreglando la corbata de Jasper – Necesito que Edward no me vea, y para eso, tengo que irme en un auto diferente, ¿me entiendes?

- y… ¿tendría que ayudarte por?...

- ¡Por que eres un buen cristiano! – Sonrió boba, Jasper le dedico una mirada gélida - ¡Esta bien!, te digo, tuve una visión y no quiero que Edward la vea, por que es tan…lo cierto es que, no la puede ver, y punto final. ¿Me ayudaras o no?.

- ¿y se puede saber de que se trata tu visión?

- Sorpresa, Jasper, una gran sorpresa le espera Edward…y a Angela – Menciono Alice, esto ultimo lo dijo con la cabeza agachada – va a ocurrir algo en el casamiento, es lo único que puedo decirte, lo siento – Se disculpo – Pero…¡Es bueno!, no es nada malo, no te preocupes.

- Alice, eres extraña

Alice ignoro el comentario de Jasper olímpicamente y le paso la corbata, con un nudo implacable

- Al menos, sé como hacer bien el nudo de una corbata y no parecer payaso en el intento…

Alice se fue molesta del baño, Jasper rió por lo bajo, siempre tan vengativa Alice.

.

.

Alice salio de su habitación para dirigirse a la sala de estar, donde no había nadie, solo estaba el piano de Edward, vació. Suspiro sonoramente al ver que ella – y su mente – estaban a salvo de roedores 'lee mentes'.

Tomo su bolso de gala que estaba encima del sofá y tomo las llaves de su convertible amarillo, salio de su casa y fue en dirección al piso de la 'novia'. Toco fuertemente la puerta, pues seguramente dentro de esta debería haber un alboroto descomunal, no solo los humanos eran desorganizados, si no todas las razas del mundo.

Después de insistir por 3 minutos, 'alguien' le abrió y luego fue a retocar el peinado de la novia. Alice cerró la puerta y pudo ver a Angela vestida con un largo vestido blanco, llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano y se le veía contenta, pero una que otra vez bufaba.

- ¡Alice! – Grito Angela - ¡Que bueno que viniste!

- Hola Angela – Saludo Alice - ¿Estas lista?

- Estoy nerviosa, ¿eso cuenta?

- Por supuesto – Sonrió - ¿Cuántas veces te has retocado el maquillaje?

- 27 veces, creo que voy en la 28.

- ¡Deja tu cara en paz!, ¿No querrás que Rick te vea toda fea después, no?.

Angela le hizo caso y dejo de pasar _gloss_ por sus labios. Se miro por ultima vez en el espejo y se giro en dirección de Alice, ella le dedico una sonrisa forzada, Angela lo noto. Seguramente, Angela había empezado la preparación de su boda hace dos días.

- ¿No estas feliz por mi?

- ¡Claro que lo estoy, Angela!

- No me digas que… - Ella miro preocupada a Alice - ¡Viste un mal presagio en la boda!

- ¡No, para nada! – Mintió Alice - ¡Todo saldrá bien! Angela, por lo menos todo lo que e visto.

- Gracias, Ali.

- De nada, Angi.

Angela, nerviosa, abrazo a Alice en un intento desesperado de calmarse, y funciono, relativamente. Luego, una amiga de Angela y conocida de Alice, llamo a Angela, pues ya era la hora, Alice asintió alentando a Angela a que fuese a la iglesia, ella sonrió como boba y también asintió.

Solo faltaban minutos.

.

.

**Bella's Pov**.

Al menos, había llegado a la carretera. Me fui bordeando el camino hacia California, y podía ir tranquilamente, pues ya no quedaba nada del Crepúsculo y el sol se hacia un lado para que llegase la luna. Me acorde de Edward.

Una corriente eléctrica reventó en mis manos, empecé a alterarme, pronto, muy pronto, podría verlo de nuevo. Entonces, ya no me importaba si me hablaba o no, si me miraba o no, yo lo iba a mirar y apreciar, y con eso, era feliz.

Pero también me moría ganas de escuchar de nuevo su voz enterciopeladamente angelical, que tanto me gustaba. También quería ver sus ojos dorados como el sol, su cabello reluciente y su piel nívea, pero también, quería que tocase la melodía mágica que logro componer, según él, pensando en mi.

Una sonrisa boba se asomo por mis labios, tan solo con recordarlo.

Luego aterrice de golpe en la tierra…

…¡faltaban solo cinco minutos para que la vida de Angela cambiara radicalmente y de por vida si no llegaba rápidamente!...

Ya de nada me servia caminar, y aun que me cayera, podía aguantar y…correr.

**Fin Bella's Pov.**

.

.

**Edward Pov's.**

Jasper me había contado que Alice había arreglado a Angela en cuanto a su 'belleza natural', pero de todas maneras, ni cuenta me había percatado cuando note que Alice no se encontraba en nuestra casa. Minutos antes de la celebración, empecé a vestirme, de todas maneras, no me demoraba nada y Jasper conduciría, aquello era 'velocidad' en todo lo que la palabra expresaba.

Cuando Salí Jasper tenía la mirada perdida en el piso, debatiéndose entre contarme algo de 'Alice' o no. Se lo puse fácil, no pregunte y lo obligue con la mirada a partir de una vez por todas, el no pregunto y dejo sus pensamientos en otra parte, para no poder descifrarlos, de todas maneras, no me importaba.

A Jasper le costo estacionar cuando llegamos, ya que como todos los casamientos, invitan a toda la familia, amigos, más familiares y muchos más amigos de juerga, y según con lo que me contó Alice, Angela era ese estereotipo de persona. Nos bajamos del auto cinco cuadras más allá de la iglesia y nos fuimos caminando.

No cabía un alma más en la iglesia, todo estaba lleno, por todos los lugares que se pudiese mirar, y con mucha suerte, se podía localizar el altar. Por suerte, Alice tenía asientos de primera fila guardados, algo que me dio igual, pero al menos, teníamos ubicación privilegiada. Podía notar que Alice estaba bastante nerviosa, y me atrevo a asegurar que mucho más que la misma novia, pero Alice era así, una persona exageradamente nerviosa a la hora de este tipo de…cosas.

La novia entro y todos nos pusimos de pie, camino al centro de la iglesia junto con el 'chan, chan, chan, chan' de la Marcha nupcial y con un ramo de flores entre sus dedos. Todos los miraban con cara de cariño, todos menos yo, ya que era un invitado 'paracaidista' en aquella Iglesia, ya que no conocía a Angela, y mucho menos a Rick.

Cuando la novia llego a su aposento, todos nos sentamos muy mecánicamente, ahora Alice reventaba de nervios y Jasper, en un intento fallido de calmar sus nervios, paso su brazo por encima de los hombros desnudos de Alice. Ella sonrió con una risa nerviosa y fijo su vista en el novio y la novia, al igual que Jasper y yo.

- Nos encontramos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a… - Me reí el 'actor' que estaba en frente a nosotros, seguramente Angela se había encargado de aquello, púes sabia de todas maneras que aquel hombre, ojeroso y anciano sería de todo menos el párroco de esta iglesia –…EL que tenga algo que decir, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Tanto la novia como el novio se giraron expectante al publico, quien se mantuvo atornillado a su asiento, los dos sonrieron después de un largo rato y volvieron su vista al altar, como si de verdad pasase, aquello que solo ocurría en dos partes: las novelas mexicanas 'cortavenas' y en las películas.

- ¡Yo me opongo! – Se escucho una voz femenina pero a la vez brava.

Todos los presentes se dieron vuelta, yo sonreí, primera vez en mi larga vida de vampiro, me tocaba presenciar un _Show_ como esto, la verdad es que era bastante bueno. Pero, al tiempo que me volteaba, mi sonrisa se fue apagando…

…Bella Swan estaba parada en medio de todo el salón con la mirada decidida mirando desaprobadamente a Angela.

**Fin Edward's Pov**

.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ Primero que todo: Pedirles disculpas. Sé que he tardado bastante con el capitulo, pero luego de hacer dos proyectos más de Crepúsculo, nacieron otros dos más. Asi que he tratado de invertir bien el tiempo en cada uno de ellos, de verdad lo lamento.

+ Como dije anteriormente, este fic ya no me inspira como antes, y eso también influyo en el alargue del capitulo. Este era un Chapter muy importante, por eso, tarde un poco en acomodarlo y en que encajara todas las piezas del rompecabezas a la hora de construirlo, esta es una vaga excusa de por qué me demora en terminarlo. También me comprometo a que el siguiente capitulo será más largo, y creo yo, que el final.

+ Por último, lo siento si lo e espoleado, pero no creo que esta historia de para más, tampoco quiero alargarla y que ustedes (mis lectores) se aburran con un alargue poco sano y aburrido. xD

+ Y como siempre (cada dos capítulos xD), mis agradecimientos a:

**LOYDA ASTRID**

**Leti-Yuri**

**Hime-Chan nn**

**Cristti**

¡Muchas gracias por sus rewies!, me encantaría darles a cada uno un Volvo plateado, o el color que quieran, pero sinceramente, no tengo presupuesto xD.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Querido Amor**

_Chokehold_

Adios

* * *

Querido amor

No lo mires como el final

Si no como el comienzo de lo nuevo que se aproximara

Querido amor

Hoy, las palabras van a sobrar

El sentimiento es lo que cuenta y no habrá para más

**Bella's Pov.**

Sabia que esto apestaba, y yo aún más, pero no deje de mirar a Angela por ello. Sentía los murmullos a mí alrededor como dagas a su pobre corazón, al igual que al mió. Angela me miraba desorbitadamente, si poder creer que su mejor amiga irrumpiera su boda de ensueño en tan solo unos segundos y con tal vestimenta. Rick tenía la misma postura que su 'futura' novia.

- Be…Bells – Murmuro Angela, yo camine lentamente en medio de al alfombra roja.

- Acaba con esto Angela, de una buena vez – Le advertí.

Pude escuchar las expresiones de sorpresa de los invitados, pero podía saber, también, que ninguno se extrañaba de mi presencia.

- ¿De, de que hablas, Bells? – Balbuceo Rick.

- Angela – lo ignore – Ya es tiempo que dejes de pensar en ti, piensa en el tratado. Tu misma me lo enseñaste, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Los ojos de Angela no podían estar más abiertos.

- ¿Tratado? – Pregunto Rick, otra vez.

Deje de mirar a Angela y pose mi vista en los ojos negros de Rick, una perfecta prueba para saber que el era un licántropo. El me devolvió la mirada al igual que todos los testigos de la 'pequeña' celebración.

- Rick, tu eres un licántropo – comente, con voz bastante fuerte para que todos pudiesen escuchar – y Angela, es un vampiro.

Nadie en la iglesia habló. Tampoco tenían de qué, solo había sorpresas en sus miradas, más que nada en la de Rick, que ahora tenia una cara de confundido irrefutable. Suspire y camine hasta llegar a los pies del altar. Me pose al medio de la pareja y los mire desaprobadamente.

- Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, nuestros ancestros realizaron un tratado entre licántropos y vampiros. Ninguno de estos se llevan bien entre si, asi que costo bastante poner de acuerdo por el bien de la comunidad. Es primera vez que veo que un licántropo y un vampiro se llevan bien. Algo digno de ser visto, en realidad.

"En el tratado se expuso claramente que no iban a compartir territorios, y hasta el día de hoy se ha cumplido aquel tratado. Tú Rick – me dirigí a él – No lo sabias por que apenas llevas un mes de tu conversión humano-licántropo. Pero Angela…

- ¡Bella esto es absurdo! – Me grito Angela, posando sus frías manos en mis hombros.

- Angela, no pongas en riesgo toda una vida adelante por ser tan egoísta y pensar solamente en ti. Habrá miles de generaciones más entre vampiros y licántropos y tendrán que comportarse de acuerdo al tratado.

- E…¿eres… un vam-piro? – Murmuro Rick, mirando a Angela de sosiego.

Las dos ignoramos su comentario.

- Perdóname Angela, Rick.

Querido amor

Yo, te resuelvo tus dudas

Te aseguro que hoy no quedara ninguna.

Ha pasado un mes desde aquel trágico accidente y recién hoy Angela se digno hablarme. Me comunico sus disculpas y me anuncio lo tonta y egoísta que se había comportado, concordé absolutamente con su pensar y la perdone. Yo era una persona demasiado orgullosa como para pedir disculpas a mi propia amiga, a parte de saber que mi causa iba por el bien común de la comunidad vampirica.

Pero mi orgullo había desaparecido.

Traté de arreglar las cosas con Jasper, primero, y el se digno a disculparme por lo tonta e infantil que me había comportando 'arrastrándome' – mencionando literalmente – hacia la pista de Jacob. Alice se digno a darme un fuerte abrazo y me pidió-rogó que no la dejara nunca más botada por ahí y que no me 'hiciera' más la muerta.

Hasta este punto de mi vida, todo estaba bien.

Pero cuando trate de hacer las paces con Edward, fue un muy mal asunto. Simplemente me miro y entro a su coche. Ni siquiera un '_hola, Bella, ¿Cómo estas?, ¡Por suerte que viva!_. Pero sabia que todo esto era producto de mi gran imaginación, tonta debería ser por creer que Edward aún me amaba, ¡Y no solo eso!, si alguna vez llego a sentir algo por mi.

Mire la pequeña lluvia veraniega caer en pos mi ventana. Ya ni siquiera me alimentaba, no tenia razón ni por que hacer algo que no quería. Angela me miro preocupada y dejo de leer la _Seventeen_ que tenia en sus brazos.

- ¡Hay Bella! – Murmuro, dando un pequeño suspiro – Ya deja de pensar en él.

Lo decía tal como si fuese fácil.

- ¡Hay miles de hombres más en El mundo!, ¿Por qué justo te fijaste en él? – dijo cansada.

- ¿Por qué justo te fijaste en Rick? – batallé.

Ella se quedo callada y me di cuenta que había metido la pata. Agacho la cabeza, aún le dolía aquel extraño licántropo, y como no, también pronunciar su nombre. Me mordí el labio, esperando un pequeño momento, eligiendo las palabras correctas para subir su ánimo.

- Pero, ahora tengo a Ben, y es un vampiro – Me sonrió.

Di gracias para no subir su ánimo, en eso, soy pésima.

- Ahá – Murmure sin aliento.

- De verdad, deberías buscarte a alguien que te quiera. ¿Te parece si salimos hoy en la noche…?

- No me apetece, pero gracias por la invitación.

- ¡Vamos Bella! – Me animo - ¡Noche de vampiros!, somos libre, nada de jaqueecas con 'Hombres', ¿te parece?, juro que lo pasaras genial. Nada de _Edwards_, nada _Ricks_, solo tu y yo, ¿ah que suena divertido?

- 'Divertido' – ironice.

- Deja de ser infantil y vamos.

Me quería negar rotundamente, las fiestas de Angela siempre eran alocadas y había cosas que era mejor no verlas. Para mi suerte, mi móvil sonó, llenándome de alegría. Angela se dio cuenta de esto y se marcho a su habitación, Bella 1, Angela 0.

Acepte la llamada y pose mi celular en mi oído.

- ¡Charlie! – salude con alegría - ¡Tanto tiempo!, ¿Cómo has estado papá?

- Hola, Bella – me saludo, guardando su protocolo – Muy bien, ¿y tú?

- En perfectas condiciones – comenté.

- Bella, ¿todavía sigue en pie la invitación para verte?

- ¡Por supuesto que sigue en pie! – Exclame llena de alegría - ¿quieres darte una vueltita por California?

Escuche la risa melodiosa de Charlie

- Creo que ya es tiempo de salir un poco del frió y trasladarme al calor, ¿no?

- Y muy bien que te haría – opine, ensanchando mi sonrisa - ¿Cuándo vienes?

- Me estoy subiendo al avión – me dijo sin previo aviso – Quería preguntarte antes…

- ¡Vaya!, que considerado, pensé que te quedaba para una semana más, por lo menos – murmure, aún en la ironía.

- Lo siento, pero si tienes problemas para recibirme…

- ¡Claro que no papá!, siempre serás bienvenido aquí, por supuesto – Me abalance antes que el alcanzara a decir ni pió.

- Bueno, Bella, ya que insistes.

- ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar o ya llamaste a un _transfer_?

- Preferiría una _City tour_ en el auto de mi hija, sinceramente. Que estar con personas desconocidas en medio de una furgoneta dando vueltas por la ciudad.

- Entonces, ¿a que hora te paso a buscar?

- Llego en tres horas más… saca calculo – Me imagine una pequeña sonrisa en su delgada boca.

- Bueno, te veré en el aeropuerto.

- Si, la azafata me esta regalando miradas horripilantes por 'no apagar el móvil dentro del avión'

- Ásele caso si quieres llegar vivo – Bromeé

- ¡Ja!, Adiós Bella.

- ¡Adiós papá, buen viaje!

Y cortó.

Sinceramente, la llamada de Charlie mejoro notablemente mi humor. De inmediato le avise a mi amiga que no podría acompañarla a sus travesías de la noche y que dejara la 'noche de solteras' para otra ocasión, ella entendió perfectamente mi explicación. Charlie, igual padre, igual cero diversión para Angela.

Tanta fue la magnitud de la noticia, que me dejo el departamento libre para que Charlie estuviese cómodo en él, pero sabia que mas allá de su 'elegancia', Angela trataba de evitar a Charlie, mi padre. Odiaba todo lo que tuviese el nombre de 'padre'. Larga historia.

Sorpresa fue al ver que mi reloj marcaba crónicamente dos horas antes de que Charlie llegara a la tierra calurosa, y luego me vi, y vi mi horrendo atuendo, otra razón más para alegrarme. Estaría mi mente tan ocupada viendo que colores combinar – al más puro estilo de Alice – que mi pobre mente no sería capaz de pensar ya en Edward. Una razón para ser feliz, aun que sea, por un lapso corto de tiempo.

Me puse mis vaqueros entubados preferidos, una simple blusa negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, un pequeño tacón, ya que para los tacones grandes no servia, y nunca serviré; y para finalizar las llaves de mi auto y mi móvil en mis manos, odiaba las carteras amenos que sean cómodos morrales.

Bañarme, peinarme, 'maquillarme', vestirme me llevo una hora, más aún con la música de _Muse_ a todo volumen, pues me detenía exclusivamente a cantar mis partes favoritas y casi todos los coros de las canciones.

Iba en _Supermassive Black Hole_ cuando de nuevo vi la hora. ¡Solo faltaba una hora!. Me apresure en secarme el pelo, pero decidí peinarlo y salir normalmente ya que no me iba a enfermar, ¡Ja!, hace años que no me enfermo. Tome las llaves del auto y mi móvil lo coloque en el bolsillo delantero al costado derecho de mis vaqueros junto con el juego de llaves de mi casa y pedí el ascensor.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el ascensor estaba vació, ya que en aquella hora, era común encontrarse 'gente' en los ascensores. Me subí llena de vitalidad y marque el número uno. Tararé la canción de _Muse_ todo el camino hasta llegar al primer piso, donde el ascensor abrió sus puerta y me dejo ver el hermoso rostro de Edward.

Si hubiera tenido corazón, en ese mismo momento se hubiese detenido.

Lo mire y el correspondió mi actuación. Me fundí en sus hermosos ojos dorados y mi parecer el hizo lo mismo. Salí del ascensor casi inconscientemente y me acerque lentamente a él.

- Ho… hola – Lo saludé, aún a sabiendas de que él 'talvez' no podría saludarme.

Salio de sus ensoñaciones y me miro gélidamente.

- Hola, Isabella – Me respondió, fríamente.

¡Es Bella!

Este era un encuentro casual, asi que tenia que terminar… casualmente.

Un grito feroz irrumpió la sala, y me di cuenta que era el _Realtone_ de mi celular, seguramente Angela había puesto _I'm So Sick_ solo para molestar mientras me daba un baño. Edward abrió los ojos como platos, seguramente estaba pensando que clase de música yo escuchaba, y ese grito desgarrador de Flyleaf no dejaba a la vista muchas opciones.

- Bueno…Adiós Edward – Me despedí. Caminé hacia la puerta principal al tiempo que contestaba.

- ¿Charlie? – Conteste.

- ¿Dónde estas?

- Lo siento, me he demorado un poco en el trayecto, ya voy para allá, no te preocupes. Creo que en diez minutos estaré llegando.

- Descuida, recién voy a tomar mi maleta, te veo en _Starbucks_.

- ¿Te tomaras un café?

- No tiene nada de malo.

- Como quieras.

Colgué.

Manejé rápidamente hacia el aeropuerto. Cunado llegue, localice fácilmente _Starbucks_ por ser un lugar completamente verde, y dentro, estaba Charlie leyendo una revista de autos y con un Café en una pequeña mesita que parecía velador.

Hablamos de varias cosas dentro del local. Me dijo que se quedaría una semana ya que luego tendría que volver a 'trabajar'. Eso me bajo, relativamente, el animo y luego le permití manejar mi coche hasta casa. Le indique los pasajes más bonitos de la ciudad y los lugares más turísticos, quedando maravillado con la arquitectura de la ciudad, algo que no se veía en Forks. Cuando llegamos, paso su brazo por mi hombro y con la otra sostenía su no tan pesada maleta, caminamos abrazados en un ambiente familiar y llegamos al _hall_ del departamento. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver las caras de los Cullen horrorizadas, sobre todo la de Edward.

Cerré la puerta y escuche un 'wow' por parte de Charlie, seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a una vida tan urbana como la mía, si Forks apenas era un pueblito. Sonreí ante lo infantil de su ovación.

Escuche el gruñido de Edward y lo mire con reproche, luego mire a Jasper, el tenia una cara de asombro irrefutable.

- ¡Charlie! – grito de alegría, Charlie se soltó de mi abrazo para abrazar a mi mejor amigo - ¿Cómo has estado?, ¡Tanto tiempo!

- ¡Hola Jasper!, hace tantos años que no te veía – correspondió el abrazo – Cuando Bella me comento que te había visto y no me lo creí, ¡Te juro que has cambiado del todo, muchacho!.

Presente a Charlie a toda la familia Cullen y viceversa, Alice estaba perpleja, Carlisle saludo elegantemente al igual que Esme, Emmett le dio un pequeño apretón de manos al igual que Rosalie, pero Edward se dedico solo a gruñirle, y para mi mala suerte, él capto la 'mala vibra' que el le regalaba.

Después de las presentaciones y cinco minutos de charla 'que ha sido de tu vida', decidí mejor subir ya que la mirada de Edward me molestaba de sobremanera.

- Vamos, papá, quiero presentarte a mi amiga y mi cueva. – le sonreí.

- ¿Pa…pá? – Pregunto Edward.

Lo mire incrédula y alce una ceja.

- Charlie es mi padre – le comenté, delante de todos los presentes – Vino a visitarme por unos pocos días, y tal vez salgamos hoy en la noche, ¿quieres venir Jasper?, así hablamos de las cosas antiguas que hacíamos. – me eche a reír.

El acepto gustosa la invitación al igual que todos los Cullen y los gemelos Hale.

.

.

La hora bordeaba a media noche y yo con Charlie salimos de nuestra casa, era la hora punta en la que todos los vampiros salíamos para 'divertirnos' un poco en la noche. Acordamos con los Cullen que el punto de encuentro seria el _Hall_ del hotel, y como siempre, haciendo referencia de su puntualidad, a las 12:01 estaban todos sentados en las cómodas sillas del departamento.

Cuando llegamos, Jasper rápidamente se acomodo al lado de Charlie y empezaron hablar, Rosalie y Alice hablaban en el camino y yo me unía de vez en cuando, Emmett se incorporó al pequeño gruño de Carlisle y Esme que comentaban a donde se dirigirían, y solo quedaba Edward como 'niño autista'.

Me solté de las garras de Rosalie y Alice y empecé a caminar al lado de Edward. El pareció ignorarme cuando me pose a su lado.

- Hola – Lo salude, tratando de forzar el tema de conversación, algo nuevo entre nosotros dos.

- Que hay – Respondió sin mucho ánimo, mirando la luna mientras caminábamos.

- No mucho, la verdad.

- Te felicito.

Gruñí.

- ¿Puedes dejar la actitud de niño pequeño para otra noche, por favor? – Inquirí con voz fría.

El dejo de caminar y yo, a su vez, me detuve tres paso a al frente de él.

- ¿Niño pequeño? – Pregunto, con un deje de falsa ironía en su voz – Yo no soy la que se hizo la muerta por todos un mes preocupando a todos sus seres queridos.

- ¡Lo hice para mantenerlos a salvo! – Exclame furiosa - ¡No me podría perdonar que algo malos le pasase!

- Oh vaya, ¡Eso lo explica todo!, ni siquiera enviaste una carta, un paloma blanca mensajera, que se yo – puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Lo dices como si los licántropos fueran mas fuertes que nosotros!

- Nos igualan en fuerza, Edward – Suspire - ¡Y no podía enviar una 'paloma mensajera' por que sabia que estarían vigilando!, ¿es que no puedes entender?, no solo fue para ti difícil esto, ¡Yo tuve que fingir que estaba muerta!

- ¡¿Entonces por que rayos fuiste donde estaba Jacob Black?! – Exclamo furioso, apretando sus manos en mis muñecas, agitándome rápidamente.

- Por que… por que… - Balbuceé - ¡Tenia que hacerlo!, ¡Tenia que protegerte de Jacob!, no me podría perdonar…si tú…si tu…si tu no estuviese aquí, de nuevo, aquí conmigo.

- ¡Mierda Bella! – Grito eufórico - ¡Yo no sabia nada de ti!, ¿crees que eso es justo?, ¿y que pasa si mañana te vas también para 'despedirte de un amigo'?

Empecé a sollozar sin lágrimas.

- ¡Pues lo siento tanto! – Exclame, sin respiro - ¡De verdad que si!, fui una tonta al pensar que esto acabaría bien, ¡Ahora tu me odias!, ¡Me odias como nada en el mundo!, no lo encuentro justo, de verdad que no. ¡Yo también te extrañe Edward, no sabes cuanto!

Por primera vez después de todo el transcurro de la pelea, lo mire a sus ojos. En ellos, llameaba un fuego eterno, pero a la vez, mezclaba sentimientos de culpabilidad con locura, sensatez y nada de cordura, tenia toda y a la vez nada.

- De verdad lo siento – Continué, para finalizar – Si quieres que me valla de tu lado, lo entenderé.

El agacho la cabeza, aquello me estrujo el corazón.

_Bella_ – podía escuchar su melodiosa voz aterciopelada – _vete._

No levanté la cabeza y todo fue mucho más claro. No tenia ganas de estar cerca de él, pero no iba a dejar a Charlie solo en un lugar completamente nuevo para él. Los demás se habían adelantado y camine hacia el pequeño Pub-discoteca al que tenían planeado asistir. No sentí los pasos de Edward detrás mió, pero creí que aquello era lo mejor.

Cuando llegue, todo parecía estar en orden, Las parejas hablaban, otros bailaban, otros tomaban unos tragos de más, muy de más, y otro simplemente se dedicaban a mirar. Yo era uno de las últimas personas. Solo miraban, el resto, se divertía.

Camine hasta llegar a la gran mesa donde estaban todos sentados, y extraño fue cuando me di cuenta de que Edward ya estaba ahí. Me senté como si nada y nadie pregunto sobre mi pequeña ausencia, al parecer Edward ya había inventado una explicación.

Espere a que me trajeran una Coca-cola y hable animadamente con Alice. En el transcurro de nuestra conversación, pude ver a Angela. Trate de esconderme entre Emmett y Jasper pero de todas formas igual me diviso.

_Estupida vampiro con excelente vista._

- ¡Bella! – Me grito, desde el otro lado del salón, llamando la atención de todos - ¡Bella! – siguió, ignorando todas las miradas que se daban vuelta para mirarla.

Trate de esconder la cabeza entre mis hombros, trataba, justamente, de no llamar la atención.

_Trágame__ tierra._

Camino en dirección a nuestra mesa y la dulce velada familiar dio su fin, sabia que Angela trataría de…

- ¡Bella! – Me grito, cuando llego a nuestra mesa - ¿Quieres bailar?

Mi mundo se vino a bajo

- Es que – tartamudeé – estoy con ellos y…me invitaron y…

- ¡No te preocupes Bella! – Exclamo Alice a mi lado – Estaremos bien sin tu presencia.

¡Claro Alice!, aviva el fuego…

… ¡Fuego te voy a dar cuando cierres el pico!

- ¿En…en-serio? – Pregunte, tratando de sonreír

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamo Alice, victoriosa y llena de felicidad.

Me levante refunfuñando y deje la chaqueta de mezclilla que llevaba puesta en el respaldo de la silla. Quede con una camisa blanca con mangas tres cuartos que me llegaban al codo y me encamine a la pista de baile al lado de Angela que murmuraba cosas sin cesar.

Iba hacer una noche larga.

.

.

Varios amigos de parranda me invitaron a bailar, y algunos los aceptes, otros un tanto alzados no. ¡Incluso!, hubo varios especimenes extraños que se me acercaron a pedir mi brazo – al igual que mi pierna, mi cabeza, mi ombligo – para bailar. A todos los rechace.

Eran altas horas de la noche cuando recién Alice vino con Jasper a bailar entre medio de la multitud, este ultimo refunfuñaba sin parar. Eso hizo darme cuenta de que quedaba, por lo menos, para unas tres horas más.

_¡Malditos sean los vampiros y su __energía inagotable!_

Ya cuando termino la estupida musiquita de 'Sextasis' pusieron un lento mamón. No había nada más odiado por mi en la vida que un lento mamón. Me gustaban los lentos, pero aquel era un demasiado cortavena con sus típicas letras de 'tu eres la luz de mi mundo en tinieblas y no puedo vivir no estando a tu lado, si no miraré' y bla, bla, bla.

Trate de huir de unos de los tantos tipos extraños que me daba por quinta vez su móvil y por quinta vez en la noche, lo botaba al piso. Cuando llegue, la mesa en la que había estado un ambiente familiar, se encontraba semivacía, solo estaba Emmett y Rosalie, junto con Edward.

- Los 'viejos' se fueron – farfullo Emmett, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro - ¡Noche de jóvenes!

Y luego se perdió entre el tumulto de jóvenes con Rosalie a su lado.

No tenía más ganas de bailar, no estaba cansada – Obviamente – por ser un vampiro. Pero algo en mi me decía que no podía estar ahí, otra vez más, por obvias razones. Aun que de todos modos, tenia que avisar que me iba. Me levante de mi asiento y me encamine hacia donde bailaba alegremente Angela con Ben, le comunique que me iría a casa y ella solo sonrió y murmuro un 'que'. Al menos, no se podía quejar de que 'no le avise'.

Tome la chaqueta de mezclilla del respaldo de mi silla y salí del local repleto de gente, tanto así, que afuera se hacia una pequeña cola para entrar.

Camine una cuadra y sentí el olor de Edward cerca mió.

- ¿Te acompaño hasta casa? – me pregunto, cuando me daba vuelta.

- Prefiero ir sola que mal acompañada, gracias – respondí con sinceridad.

Me di media vuelta y camine poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi vaquero. En todo el trayecto no sentí más el olor suave pero fuerte de Edward. Aquello no me preocupo, sabia que de una u otra manera pelearíamos cuando tuviésemos esa conversación.

.

.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, El living estaba impregnado de risas melodiosas. Camine en dirección a la sala de estar y divise la alta y delgada figura de Esme, Carlisle y mi padre Charlie. Al parecer tenían bastante de qué hablar.

- ¡Bella, llegaste! – Me saludo Charlie, dejando de reír - ¿Cómo te la has pasado?

- Sinceramente, casi no siento mi cuerpo de tanto bailar – Susurre - ¡Fabuloso! – mentí.

- Oh bueno, sinceramente se nos ha hecho bastante tarde Charlie, mañana nos toca un día laboral y tenemos que prepararnos, espero que esta amena charla se vuelva a repetir.

- Darlo por seguro Carlisle.

Los tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Yo los seguí y me sentí una chica de 16 años.

- Bueno, hasta otra será. Adiós Charlie, Bella. – nos dijo Carlisle

- Adiós – me despedí.

- Que pasen buenas noches – bromeo Esme, yo con Charlie nos reímos torpemente.

Cuando nos dejaron, me volví para 'acostarme' en mi recamara, pero el brazo lánguido de Charlie me detuvo

- Bella – Me dijo en tono serio – Hablemos de Edward.

¡Hay no!

.

.

Me sentía mal, no solo por las palabras de Charlie, si no por que sabia que el tenia razón. Él era la voz de la sabiduría, pero más que nada, era la voz de la obviedad. Angela llego una hora después de que Charlie regresó de nuevo a Forks. La semana fue tranquila, y junto con la compañía de Charlie, casi mágica.

Cuando se fue, de nuevo mi vida volvió al meollo del infierno. Donde anteriormente estaba.

El rechazo de Edward fue lo más duro para mi. Ya no quería estar a mi lado, y lo sabia, era todo tan obvio.

Mis esperanzas fueron quebradas por la estupida de Tanya. Aquél día en que lo vi, abrazando de aquella mujer sucia y mugrienta. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de unas de tus 'mejores amigas'?.

El había empezado a reconstruir su vida, y yo tenia que hacer lo mismo.

Con la excepción que ya no me quedaba fuerzas.

- Bella – Me llamo Charlie, invitándome a tomar asiento al lado del él en mi sofá – Hablemos.

Sin rechistar le hice caso.

- Amas a Edward – concluyo, sin demasiado interés – Y por lo que pude ver, él…

- Me ha olvidado, lo sé – Suspiré.

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

- Él… esta confundido. – Me explico, Charlie tenia el talento de ver los sentimientos de los demás, saber su estado de animo, y explicarlo correctamente, un punto ventajoso bastante favorable para una batalla, por lo que no podía poner en duda lo que él me explicaba con su propio don – No quiere saber que va a ligarte de nuevo con 'licántropos' o otros amigos peligrosos.

- Pensé que Jacob no era peligroso – Susurre.

- De todas maneras, no dejes que el chico sufra – opino – se ve de un morro muy bueno como para que sufra, déjalo.

¿Era mi padre quien me daba ese consejo?

- Por el bien tuyo, y el de él.

Me quede perpleja.

.

.

Hasta el día de hoy estoy perpleja.

Me levante decidida del sillón y me dirigí a mi pieza, Angela, que estaba leyendo la revista del mes – _Seventeen_ – me dirigió una mirada confusa. De todas maneras, lo sabría igual

- Me voy – anuncie, cerrando los ojos, masajeándome la frente.

Ella se hecho a reír.

- ¿Y a donde se supone que iras? – Preguntó, riéndose entre dientes.

- Huiré, a cualquier parte del mundo – Respondí con dureza.

Ella dejo de reír.

- Bella. ¿lo dices en serio? – Dijo, cerrando la revista.

Asentí y camine hacia mi pieza. Escuchaba los gritos eufóricos que Angela me regalaba, al igual que los improperios que soltaba al caminar. Trate de hacer oídos sordos mientras sacaba la gran maleta negra de mi closet, pero mi mente se nublo y salio todo mi coraje.

- ¡No puedo creer lo cobarde que eres, Bella!, ¡Lucha por Edward!

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que luche por él cuando él ya me olvido?! – Le chillé - ¡Lo nuestro acabo!, ¡Nunca empezó!

Ella se quedo callada, pero sabia que tenia varias cosas más que decirme, de todas maneras, bufo molesta y se fue de mi pieza, al fin podría hacer mi maleta sin ningún reparo. Tire toda la ropa que había en mi guardarropa en mi maleta desordenada, de todo tipo, invierno, verano, otoño, primavera, aún no sabía con exactitud a donde huiría.

Como una vil cobarde.

Metí el cargador de mi celular y el de mi _I-pod_ en mi cartera, los lentes de sol me los coloque como cintillo encima de mi cabeza y cerré la maleta. Ya estaba todo listo. Camine hacia el living donde estaba Angela, su sonrisa ya no adornaba su hermoso rostro, si no más bien, una mueca de vivida pena.

- ¡No te vayas! – Me suplicó - ¡No me dejes!

- Lo siento tanto, Angela. – Murmure – Es algo que va más allá de mi.

Ella asintió, tratando de entender mi 'huida'. Se levanto rápidamente del sofá y me abrazo fuertemente. Sería nuestro último contacto durante años, muchos años, si es que nos encontrábamos antes de nuestras muertes.

- Espero que me escribas.

- Yo también espero lo mismo – Le sonreí.

Me di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitación. Tome mi equipaje y lo lleve hasta la puerta, al llegar ahí, le dedique una ultima mirada a lo que hacia sido mi hogar por muchos años, casi la mitad de mi existencia.

Como lo extrañaría.

Salí de mi hogar poniéndome las gafas negras encima de mis ojos, eso era pasado. Pedí el ascensor y espere a que llegara. Cuando se abrió, no había nadie, un punto en mi ventaja sin lugar a dudas. Marqué la S de subterráneo y espere. Se detuvo en el uno y de ahí subieron tres personas. Alice, Jasper y Emmett.

- ¡Bella!, ¿Cómo estas? – Me abrazo Alice. Respondiendo su arazo torpemente.

- Bien gracias.

Espere a que Jasper me saludara o Emmett, pero estos dos tenían la mirada fija en mi maleta.

- ¿Te vas? – Me pregunto Jasper, sin poder creérselo.

Asentí quedamente.

- ¡No te puedes ir Bella! – Chilló Alice, sujetando mi maleta, yo le gruñí

- Alice: es lo mejor para todos.

- ¡Eres una cobarde! – me respondió.

- ¡Lo sé! – murmure, quebrándose mi voz.

Emmett no decía nada y Jasper gruñía sonoramente, Alice aún me miraba con su cara de estupefacción y yo trataba simplemente de llegar ilesa a mi auto. Cuando se abrió el ascensor, los cuatros salimos y nos detuvimos a mitad del camino.

- ¿Prometes escribirme, Bella? – Pregunto Emmett, hablando por primera vez.

- Todos los días, si es necesario.

Luego, me estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos, respondiendo a su pequeño consuelo.

Alice luego se tiro encima mió abrazándome, diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaría y que tenía que llamarla, por lo menos, cada dos horas al día. Rompimos el abrazo entre una pequeña risita y luego mire a Jasper, quien aún no se dignaba a aceptar mi idea.

- De verdad que lo siento, Jasper, perdóname – Le supliqué.

- Ahora que te encuentro…tú te vuelves a ir, Bella

- Lo siento – Volví a repetir.

- Espero verte… no pronto, pero verte.

- Me veras, mantendré la distancia pero el sentimiento sigue latente.

Extendió sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios y yo me tire sobre él. Me sobo la espalda al tiempo que yo me escondía en su cuello y luego me reitero que ya era hora de partir. Asentí y me beso la frente, le sonreí de forma de agradecimiento.

Los mire por ultima vez, tome mi bolso y me marché.

.

.

Vi los destinos.

_Paris 15:30_

_New York 15:30_

_Sydney 15:30_

_Rio De Janeiro 15:30_

Y la lista seguía.

Tal vez Paris no sería un mal destino a la hora de empezar una nueva vida. Me dirigí a sacar mi pasaje y luego a la zona de partidas internacionales. Espere por largo rato, más bien, esperé a Edward, pero sin duda, el no llegaría únicamente para despedirse de algo tan poca cosa como yo.

Pero todo cambio.

Pude vislumbrar su larga cabellera desordenada bronce entre todo el tumulto de pasajeros y acompañantes, no se veía feliz, claro que no. Estaba con gafas negras, pero aún asi podía mirar sus ojos y saber que en ellos había una extensa pena. Se detuvo al frente mió, en una distancia de unos cortos 3 pasos.

- Hola – Le salude, con una sonrisa llena de pena en el rostro.

El no respondió.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? –

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé – Me respondió, aun que podría jurar que se convencía más a él que a mí.

- Si no sabes, es mejor que…

- Es mejor que me quede.

Nos quedamos callados, se quito sus gafas y pude ver sus hermosos ojos dorados, sabia que quería llorar, pero no debía y tampoco podía.

- ¿Te vas a quedar para verme sufrir, verdad? – Mire hacia el piso.

El, nuevamente, no respondió.

- Es mejor que te vayas. – le sugerí.

_- Pasajeros con destino a Paris en el vuelo 478, por favor abordar por la puerta número 25._

No podía esperar más.

- Bella, yo… - Suspiro, paso una mano por sus sedosos cabellos y también miro hacia el suelo – Lo siento.

Suspire y me fui con mi maleta a la puerta número 25. La fila no era demasiado larga, si no más bien tres personas y avanzaba rápidamente. Cuando espere mi turno, mire hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Edward, que ahora se encontraba vació. No me quería, no lo haría.

Me acomode, al lado de la ventanilla, mi lugar favorito, mientras cerraba la pequeña ventanilla para no poder despedirme de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar.

Me abroche el cinturón esperando que algún acompañante llegara al lado mió, pero nadie hacia acto de presencia. Me resigne y saqué los audífonos de mi _I-pod_, y también este. Cuando escuche una voz enterciopelada.

- ¿Me puedo sentar al lado suyo, _Bella_ señorita?.

Deje de desenredar mis audífonos y mire mis pies por un momento. ¿Acaso era…?

Me gire lentamente, casi disfrutando el momento. Mis ojos se posaron junto a los suyos dorados, resplandecían de felicidad. Una mueca de felicidad invadió mi rostro.

Edward.

Me levante de mi asiento ignorando la azafata que gritaba colérica que me abrochara el cinturón. Lo mire y lo besé.

Fue un beso excepcional, el que aguardaba para ser besado, el que aguardaba a los labios de Edward, el que aguardaba ser encontrado por el amor. Presiono levemente sus labios contra los míos, haciendo una pequeña mueca de felicidad. Me acompañaría, se iría junto con migo en una expedición única en la vida. Me quería, me amaba.

- Te amo – le respondí, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Yo también – Me sonrió.

Entonces supe que todo este tiempo que era mi querido amor.

Un amor que lo busque por toda la eternidad y lo pude ver.

Un amor que no se dio por vencido a pesar de las circunstancias.

Mi amor

Nuestro amor.

_Mi querido amor._

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ ¡Final!, si, lo sé, fue un fic demasiado corto, en realidad, el más corto que he hecho en mi vida, pero de todas maneras, creo que entrega un mensaje bastante bonito.

+ Para empezar, voy a iniciar con los agradecimientos.

Gracias a:

+ Lizzy, por apoyarme y darme ideas para poder crear esta historia, que aun que sea pequeña, tu sabes lo que significa para mi. Sé que te dije que te la dedicaría y eso haré. Te quiero demasiado amiga.

+ ¡A todas las personas que me dejaron un maldito rewie!, nos saben como las quiero, ustedes eran la fuerza que me daban para poder escribir aún con mi boqueo de ideas.

+ ¡A todas las personas que siguieron la historia pero aún así no me dejaron Rewie por distintas circunstancias y motivos!, De verdad muchas gracias.

+ ¡A mis grupos favoritos por indicarme ideas sin que ellos mimos se dieran cuenta!

+ ¡A Fanfiction por poder publicar este noble Fic!

+ Y a todas las personas que querían lo mejor para mi y me apoyaron con sus criticas constructivas, de verdad que me sirvieron y muchas gracias

Bueno, y para terminar completamente, les dejare un adelanto del próximo Fic que subiré. (publicidad engañosa)

_- ¿Los…s Cullen? – Pregunte con sorpresa, casi sin aire._

_- Los Cullen – Sonrió feliz Charlie, asintiendo, creyendo hacer una figura paterna infalible._

_Las sonrisas de mis padres crecieron aún más al no darse cuenta si mi expresión era de sorpresa mala o sorpresa buena, era obvio que había concedido la primera opción._

_¡Oh no!_

Hasta la próxima.

_**Historia dedicada a:**_

_Elizabeth, por su infinita compresión y buen sentido de la orientación. Aparte de ser mi mejor amiga._

**Choke**Hold


End file.
